That Disco Episode
by Zenmaster21
Summary: Another creative title :) ... What if Hyde really had kissed Donna in the disco? A small series of moments between Donna and Hyde up until the disco, where the plot actually changes. D/H, E/J, K/B, F/L. Updated irregularly.
1. That 70s Pilot

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Story: Shows hidden moments between Donna and Hyde during the first season, as well as changes the plotline of some episodes**

**Pairings: Donna/Hyde; Eric/Jackie**

**Note: This chapter is based on the AU in "It's a Wonderful Life"**

* * *

Donna sighed as she walked back to her house. Eric didn't kiss her... she thought he would, too. He _does_ like her, doesn't he? Maybe she's just being delusional; maybe he only sees her as a friend and nothing more.

Donna stopped in her tracks, surprised but a little delightful at the sight of Hyde sitting in one of the lawn chairs in her backyard, drinking a beer he had probably swiped from her father's fridge. She thought he had headed home.

"Hey," She smiled, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey," He grunted, passing her one of his stolen beers to, ya know, acknowledge her in her own backyard. She accepted it but didn't open it, just messed with the tap.

"You like that Rundgren concert?" Hyde grinned, thinking back to her dancing with the crowd.

"Yeah," She laughed back.

A small pause.

Hyde cleared his throat, "So you and Forman now, huh?"

"Um," Donna shook her head, her smile wavering, "No, I don't think so. I mean, he didn't make a move or anything, so..."

"Ah," Hyde grunted again, nodding slightly.

He looked at her and she had to glance down to avoid the intense eyes that made her feel things she shouldn't, wishing he'd worn his sunglasses to the concert.

"Here's the thing about Forman," He smirked, "He's a dumbass. You're gonna hafta make the first move. He _does_ like you, ya know. He's just chicken."

"Really?" She asked hopefully, not noticing the slight pain in his eyes at her tone, "He _does_ like me?"

"Mmm."

"Then how come he never _tries_ anything?"

"Like I said," Hyde grinned, standing from his seat, "He's a dumbass. I gotta get goin'. Poker night. I don't want Edna bettin' our rent money again."

He pat her on the shoulder, letting his hand linger a little longer than it should, before taking his beer and walking off.

Donna watched him go, wondering why the warmth of his touch never faded from her skin, even in the cold night air.

* * *

**Short, I know. But, the plot of this episode is only changed slightly. Instead of kissing him like in the Pilot, Donna just walked home. Because the plot doesn't change majorly until "That Disco Episode," the chapters might remain short until then, kay.**


	2. Eric's Birthday

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Timeline: Takes place the night of Eric's party**

**Pairings Shown in Chapter: Donna/Hyde**

**Warning: This chapter contains implied child abuse**

* * *

"So," Donna jumped at the sound of Hyde's voice behind her, nearly dropping the basketball, "Forman like your present?"

Donna turned to face him; they were still wearing their nice clothes from Eric's party, standing in the Forman driveway that night. It was probably late enough for the Formans to already be asleep; probably late enough for her dad to scold her for missing curfew.

Donna bounced the ball to him; he caught it and began dribbling.

"Yeah," She answered, lowering to a defensive crouch, "But he seemed more confused by it than anything. I think he was expecting something else."

Hyde snorted, "Yeah, that was probably Kelso's fault, the dumbass."

He made his move, keeping his back to her so she couldn't snatch the ball back. She kept her hands up for an opportunity, keeping close behind him.

"Why?" She asked, "What did Kelso say?"

He hopped up, tossing the ball; he hit nothing but net, chuckling, "The Big Gift."

Donna immediately stood up straight, laughing, "What?"

Hyde shook his head, grinning, "I can't believe Forman actually fell for that, man."

"_God_," Donna laughed, "I can't believe he can act like such a _man_."

"Hey," Hyde snickered, "He's 17, man. What'd ya expect?" He checked his watch, "Look, I need to get goin', man. Sorry the gift didn't work out."

"You're late for something?" Donna teased, "Since when do_ you_ have a curfew?"

But Hyde wasn't laughing anymore.

"Hyde?" Donna asked hesitantly.

He cleared his throat nervously, "It's nothin', man, just... Edna's new boy toy, that's all."

"Hyde..."

"It's fine, man. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Bye..." Donna trailed off quietly, watching him leave. She sometimes forgets that he's not like the rest of them, with a nice home and family, and she wonders how he can make jokes about it all the time. How he can act so happy even when he's suffering.

Then she wonders why he always seems happiest when he's next to her.

* * *

**Sorry to disappoint any Jackie/Eric fans, but like I said, nothing changes majorly until the disco episode. But don't worry, I _will_ be showing hidden moments between them during the Keg and the disco, and I'll also be showing Eric's thoughts on Jackie during the prom and his thoughts on Kelso's cheating. Jackie will also be running to Eric for comfort as opposed to Hyde, SO... ya know, patience :)**


	3. Streaking

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**So, I fell off my front porch and ended up breaking my leg in five different places (fun right?) and the doctor put me on bed leave for a little while. Now I have nothing better to do than sleep, watch TV, and mess around on the computer. Lucky for me, my professors are nice enough to send me assignments through e-mail so I can keep up. But, like I said, I'm on bed leave with nothing better to do, so... constant updates for you! Yay! :)**

**That is until the painkillers put me to sleep, so... ya know...**

**Pairings in this Chapter: Donna/Hyde; Eric/Jackie**

* * *

Officially, Jackie was mortified by the whole thing, telling her father that she can't _believe_ she associates herself with such _degenerates_. In her head, however, she thought it was cool and that the furious look on her father's face at the rally was hilarious.

She was a little glad that they all didn't streak, though, a little scared at what would be under _Fez_'s trench coat.

And when she and Michael met up on a date that night, she kissed him harder than she usually did, remembering the sight of his bare chest when he fought over her.

And Jackie's starting to see what Donna sees in Eric. Skinny as he was, he _was_ the only one brave enough to go through with it.

And even better, he did it for his father, as unusual as that sounds. And she couldn't help but think that that was just the sweetest thing.

* * *

Donna giggled at the sight of Hyde sitting in one of her lawn chairs that night, still wearing nothing but his trench coat, necklace, and sunglasses.

"Yeah, yeah..." He muttered, slightly irritated, but unable to keep up the act at the sound of her laughter.

"Ya know, it's funny," Donna smiled, sitting next to him, "If I would've pegged _any_ one of you idiots to be brave enough to do it, I would've thought it was you."

"Yeah, well..." He finally faced her, a barely discernible flush on his cheeks, "Running around naked as a kid is fun, but now... not so much."

"Yeah," Donna laughed, "Eric's still as skinny as I remember 'em."

"Forman'll never _not_ be skinny, Donna."

A short pause.

Donna smiled at him, eyes twinkling, "Ya know, it's too bad," There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I wouldn't of minded seeing what _you_ have under there."

And Hyde couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

**Yay! Eric and Jackie moment! Finally, right? :)**

**Anyways, leave a like and review and... ya know, bed ridden, there might just be an update later today, seeing as my friends are being totally overprotective and not even letting me use my crutches to get a glass of water, so...**

**Love 'em, but c'mon, man.**


	4. Battle of the Sexists

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**My painkillers make me super drowsy...**

**Timeline: Takes place at night, when the Formans are asleep, after Eric and Donna agreed to not keep score.**

**Pairings in this Chapter: Hyde/Donna**

* * *

Donna dribbled the ball absentmindedly, wondering if not keeping score with Eric would really make him feel better. She just didn't understand; they've played games all their lives, she's beaten him plenty of times and he's never cared before. What, now that their almost adults, she has to act like a helpless little girl to make him feel like a man?

Donna released an angry huff of air, throwing the ball down the driveway.

"Hey!"

Donna looked up at the voice, watching as Hyde caught the ball as it bounced off his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, I didn't see you, I'm just... frustrated."

He began bouncing the ball at a slow pace, "Oh, yeah? What for?"

"Hyde, if I beat you at basketball, would you get mad at me?"

He looked at her funny.

"Well... nobody likes losing, so I'd be a little disappointed, but not much else, why?"

"Well..." Donna crossed her arms, putting her weight more into her right foot, "I beat Eric at basketball the day before and then he started acting weird. And then Jackie said he wouldn't like me if I kept beating him at_ 'man'_ things, but I ignored her and kicked his ass at air hockey. Then, he started acting even weirder, so I took Jackie's advice and threw a game, but that just made it worse. So today, we decided to just not keep score. But I just don't get it; we've always played games. Sometimes he wins, sometimes I win. What's different now?"

"Well, some of it might be our fault," He admitted, holding the ball under his arm, "We teased him about his girlfriend being tougher than him."

"We're not dating... yet, but, Hyde," Donna sighed, "Why is it such a big deal if a guy's girlfriend is tougher than him?"

"It's a pride thing," Hyde grinned, "And, to me at least... it's also about keeping the girl safe."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well... say you and I were... together. Uh... sure you can kick ass, but I'm still stronger than you, right? And that little fact would ease my mind about my ability to protect you from things you're not strong enough to handle and keep you safe. Get it?"

"Yeah..." Donna said, a little surprised at the sudden revelation, "Yeah, actually... Do you think that's how Eric feels?"

"Nah," Hyde laughed, "Ya just killed his ego, is all. And I'm not afraid to admit that men have huge ass egos."

"You got that right," Donna smirked, snatching the ball from under his arm and dribbling. Hyde crouched, a grin firmly held in place as they started their game.

He beat her both times, and she was kind of annoyed that he just _happened_ to be the only one in the basement that was actually stronger than her.

* * *

**... Doesn't my injury make you a little happy? C'mon, admit it, you love my fast updates :)**

**Anyways, leave a like and review, please :)**


	5. Eric's Burger Job

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Pairings in Chapter: Donna/Hyde**

**Timeline: Takes place after Donna's party, before Eric makes his way to her house.**

* * *

Donna sighed disappointedly, sitting Indian style on her bed in her tank top and sweats. She understands that Eric needs his job, she really does, but... she wanted to spend time with him. Him blowing her off for the past week really made her feel unimportant to him _(though she was able to get her revenge by talking about her bikini)_.

Donna looked up at the sound of a tap coming from her locked window. Cautiously, she made her way over and, hesitating for a moment, ripped the curtains open.

Hyde grinned at her from behind the window.

Laughing, Donna unlocked the latch and slid it open for him. He stepped inside, looking around for a moment before making his way to her desk chair and taking a seat.

"So Forman didn't make it, huh?" Hyde asked as she took a seat on the bed.

"Oh, no... he-he had to work, so..."

"Mmm..."

Hyde suddenly grinned at her, "You know, man, I was really hoping you really _did_ have a nightie."

Donna laughed, chucking a pillow at him before falling back on the bed. He was able to catch it with one hand, snickering at her giggling form.

She never noticed that Eric had entered her yard, or ran into her father in an attempt to get to her.

She only noticed Hyde.

* * *

**Aww, poor Eric. See, instead of saying goodnight to him like in canon, she never noticed he was there because of Hyde, so...**

**Don't worry Eric, you'll get some Jackie lovin' soon :)**


	6. The Keg

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Timeline: Changes some moments in The Keg, as well as shows new ones**

**Pairings in Chapter: Donna/Hyde; Jackie/Eric**

* * *

"Why are we moving?"

Donna and Eric let out a startled yelp, quickly turning their heads to see Kelso and Hyde sitting up in the back seat, yawning.

"_Hyde_!" Eric yelled, "You're in my car! Why're you in my car!... Wait how did you get in my car?"

"Picked the lock," Hyde smirked, leaning forward so his head was next to Donna's letting an arm wrap around her seat to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, that's lovely," Eric grinned sarcastically.

"Hey, what're you guys doin' in here?" Kelso yawned.

"I cut class," Eric grinned proudly.

"Yeah, right, so was there like a fire drill or somethin'?" Hyde asked, looking at Donna.

"Hey, I do bad things," Eric said indignantly. Hyde and Kelso looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, making Donna laugh with them.

"Hey, I ditched class before!"

"Awwww," Kelso cooed, rubbing Eric on the head, "Is Oppie gettin' mad?"

Eric jerked his head away, "What'd I tell you about callin' me Oppie?"

_"Oppie, look out for that keg in the middle of the road!"_

* * *

Eric huffed through his nose, watching Kelso kiss Jackie on the neck, her feet dangling, arms hanging limply.

"_Michael_," She whined, "This is supposed to be _our_ secret make out place. I did _not_ swipe my mother's key card so you and your friends could have a party."

Eric understood that; she just wanted her and Kelso to have a special place, somewhere only they knew. Somewhere they could meet up and have fun together. Alone.

"No, it's like a bonus," Kelso muttered, "And I'm doin' it for _you_, baby."

_Oh, **gag** me._

"Oh, well..." Jackie mumbled hesitantly, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Okay..."

Eric released an annoyed breath, wondering why Jackie put up with crap like that.

* * *

"You know," Hyde smirked, wrapping an arm around Donna's shoulder, "It seems to me that the scrawny little neighbor boy is willing to engage in criminal action for that saucy red head next door."

"Shut up," Donna giggled, unconsciously leaning into him, "How do you know he's not doing it to impress his friends? You know, peer pressure."

"Cuz his friends aren't _saucy_," Hyde leered.

"Kelso's saucy." Donna had to hold back her laughter at the affronted look on Hyde's face, "_Kelso_?" He said in disbelief, "Please, I'm saucier than Kelso."

"I'll admit that," Donna smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"What is going on?" Jackie demanded, watching Fez take money from the two guys that hopped into the pool.

"I didn't wanna tell you before, Jackie, but we decided to help your mom show off the house," Eric smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "At two bucks a head."

Jackie looked away from him, keeping herself from getting caught up in his boyish smile, or losing herself in his bright green eyes, unconsciously leaning into the warmth of his arm.

* * *

"We were worried sick."

"You had us drivin' all over town!"

"We missed Rich Man, Poor Man."

Hyde had to hold back a smirk. Bob Pinciotti could never be a tough parent. Well. That's not fair... he gets pretty insane when it comes to boys. Though, Hyde supposes he'd be the same way if he had a daughter or sister.

He and Kelso grabbed onto the keg, "'Scuse us, Red."

"What're you doin'?"

"We're just gonna take this-"

"Get you're dumbasses outta here."

Donna held back a snicker as Hyde and Kelso dejectedly let go of the keg, walking toward the pool latter.

"We're not done here," Red continued scolding Eric.

"Neither are we," Bob pointed at Donna, "Now you head on home."

Donna followed Hyde and Kelso to the latter just as Kelso climbed up.

"C'mere," Donna turned back to her dad, giving a small smile when he hugged her, "I just can't stay mad at your cute little face."

"Here," Hyde said when she reached the latter, placing a hand on the small of her back when she hopped on it, "I'll walk ya home."

Eric watched as Donna and Hyde excited the pool, then looked at his dad, hesitantly holding out his arms.

"Get your ugly butt home."

* * *

"Can't believe your dad let me walk you home," Hyde muttered when they reached her door, "I know he doesn't really like me..."

"Yeah, well..." Donna trailed off, unable to deny it, "Yeah... He probably wasn't paying very much attention. Pretty sure he was a bit upset about the keg, so..."

"Mmm."

Donna looked at Hyde, his sunglasses hooked onto the front of his shirt, and she couldn't stop the thought of how much she loved his sparkling blue eyes from entering her head. She wonders if that's why he wears sunglasses all the time; it seems it would be hard to hide what your thinking with eyes as watery blue as his.

He cleared his throat, glancing down with his head for a brief moment before looking at her again, suddenly nervous, "I'll uh... see you later."

Donna placed her hands on his chest, kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you for walking me home," She smiled softly before stepping inside.

Hyde pressed his fingers to his lips, the tingling of her mouth on his and the warmth of her hands on his chest never fading.

* * *

**Yay! Jackie/Eric moment!**

**We're almost at the disco! Who's excited? I know _I_ am :)**


	7. That Disco Episode

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I got a review that kinda put me off a little bit. Yes, Jackie/Hyde are my favorite pairing, hence my screen name, but I'm a writer; I don't mind expanding my horizons, and if I get an idea in my head, I'm gonna go for it. I honestly do enjoy DH and EJ, but that doesn't make me any less of a HJ fan; you can like more than one pairing, you know. The summary clearly states that this is a DH, EJ fic, so if you don't like that pairing, just don't read it, instead of waiting your time telling me this pairing is wrong and makes no sense, kay? Besides, even if you are a Zennie, you can't tell me you're not just a _little_ bit curious about what would of happened had HD happened.**

**So anyway, yay! Finally the disco episode! **

**Pairings in Chapter: Donna/Hyde; Eric/Jackie**

**Timeline: Changes and shows hidden moment during the disco and after.**

* * *

"So that's pretty much it," Eric said, dropping the last can into the bucket, "I think we've got about... a dollar fifty worth of gas."

"We can go to my house," Kelso said, "My dad's got a ton of empties."

He, Eric, and Fez exited through the back door of the garage, leaving Hyde alone with Red.

"Man, I can't believe they're wastin' their money on some disco when they could buy a really big bag of..." Suddenly remembering who he was talking to, he offered Red a weak smile, "Caramels."

Red gave him an amused look, "You're not goin' to the disco?"

"No," Hyde scoffed.

"You can't dance, can you, son?" Red smirked, and suddenly Hyde felt like he should defend himself, feeling a little offended, but unsure why, "I can dance," He insisted.

Red chuckled, shaking his head, "Not one step."

"Yeah, not one step," Hyde caved, lowering his eyes.

"Then you have a problem," Red stated, popping open a can of beer, "Because women always wanna dance. _Always_."

"Why?"

"Because they can get close and wiggle around in front of a man in a safe atmosphere."

Hyde gave an uncomfortable look, "See, I'm not sure how I feel about wigglin' around in public."

"That's because you're a man," Red said gruffly, "But you better learn, because if you don't, you're gonna be wigglin' around all by yourself."

Then Hyde suddenly thought about Donna; sure, she wasn't conventionally girlie, but she had her moments, and she seemed rather excited about the disco despite not being a fan of the music.

And then he wondered what it would be like to be able to dance with her; to be close to her while they swayed together. And he thought that, maybe, dancing isn't so bad.

"Now if you want," Red interrupted his thoughts, looking away from him, "I can help you out."

Hyde could only give him a strange look.

* * *

Eric couldn't understand why, but as his mother took pictures, he had to struggle to keep his eyes from glancing in Jackie's direction too often. He was surprised by how good she looked in her plum dress and fur coat, her hair piled up in curls with a few ringlets framing her face.

He couldn't quite understand, because Donna was here, and she looked pretty herself, and just as excited as Jackie. Although, he will admit they didn't really have much of a relationship at the moment. They haven't even kissed yet, even though he's wanted to.

He glanced back at Jackie, and she looked incredibly happy, beaming at the camera while she hooked her arm with Kelso's.

And suddenly, at the sight of Kelso's hands on her, his stomach clenched.

* * *

The club was crowded, the lights bouncing around and flashing, the music blaring. They had found themselves two tables and were, at the moment, watching Kelso spazz around on the dance floor. Hyde felt his head begin to throb at the annoying blare of the awful music, but he was able to keep himself amused by the throng of fools wriggling around on the dance floor; namely Kelso, who just realized Jackie was no longer with him, but at the table.

"Jackie, where'd you go?"

"I had to get something for you to bite on because I told everyone you were having a seizure," She snapped irritably, clearly embarrassed by his lack of dancing skills.

Hyde chuckled and, as the song changed, he glanced over at Donna, trying to muster up the courage to ask her out onto the dance floor himself.

Fez chose this moment to get Jackie, turning her head to his and refusing to take no for an answer.

* * *

Eric watched as Jackie was pulled into the crowd, and his eyes widened slightly when the crowd parted and Fez came strutting down the middle, Jackie following him, her body shimmying to the beat. His eyes followed her every move as she swayed to the music, her mismatched eyes on her partner, sweat beginning to glisten on the exposed skin.

He was mesmerized by her, and even when he made a comment about her not weighing too much when Fez twirled her in the air, he could not tear his eyes away from her. Fortunately for him, Hyde, Donna, and Kelso all seemed enthralled by their dancing as well, so they couldn't notice his unwavering eyes.

How does Kelso find it in him to take someone like _her_ for granted?

* * *

When the song ended and Fez dragged Jackie back to their tables, Hyde heard Kelso huff from beside him and glanced over to see his friend pouting, glaring daggers at the foreigner. He smirked a little, and as the song changed to ABBA's _"Fernando,"_ he saw a chance, and seized it before the opportunity could slip away.

"Wow, they're really good," Eric murmured, seeming a little dazed.

"Yeah, if you wanna dance that way," Kelso muttered, still pouting at his lost date.

"I would_ love_ to dance that way," Donna smiled, enthralled by Jackie and their foreign friend, as was the rest of the club.

"You wanna dance?" He asked her after a small pause.

* * *

Donna looked at Hyde in surprise; she didn't know he danced.

"Sure," She said happily; Eric hasn't asked her all night.

Hyde removed his sunglasses, tossing them onto the table before grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. He held up one of her hands with his own, his other on her waist, hers on his shoulder. Their noses were almost touching, but it didn't seem strange to her at all as they swayed to the music, smiling.

"You dance," Donna murmured, "This is a side of you I've _never_ seen."

"Yeah..." Hyde said softly, "Actually, you're my first dance."

"I'm your first?" Donna smiled, tilting her head back in a dramatic fashion, "I'm honored." She felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the warm chuckle that left him.

They continued dancing for a moment, just looking at each other, their smiles vanishing slowly.

"This is nice," Hyde murmured, eyes slightly lidded.

"Mmm," She murmured back, eyes in the same position, lips slightly parted.

And as they disappeared into the crowd, out of sight of their friends, he twirled her around before dipping her, his eyes shifting back and forth from her eyes to her lips. She felt her breath increase slightly, a little anxious, but also a little excited.

"Donna, man, I feel like I wanna kiss you," He murmured, pulling her back up into their original positions, "You don't have to kiss me back if you don't want."

And when he hesitantly leaned in, she couldn't keep her eyes from closing, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. It was a soft kiss, more gentle than Donna ever imagined Hyde could be, and she pressed her lips a little more against his, feelings she thought she buried a long time ago resurfacing.

She quickly pulled away and, overwhelmed and not knowing how else to react, gave him a slap on the cheek before fast walking back to their table, leaving Hyde alone with a lost expression.

* * *

Tonight had been weird. All Jackie wanted was dancing and romance with her Michael, but he just turned out to be a jealous embarrassment. She had appeased him about Fez by the Cruiser, but she still wanted to dance. And she couldn't dance with Fez without Michael freaking out, and she wanted no more drama tonight.

Speaking of drama, she was going to need to remind herself to ask Donna what happened with her and Hyde; the two kept their eyes lowered to the table, refusing to look at each other.

Pouting, she sunk back into her chair, seeing no more chance of dancing tonight.

"What's the matter?" Eric asked.

"I wanna dance," She whined.

"Say no more, my lady," Fez jumped out of his chair, holding out his hand.

Jackie longed to take it. Fez had swept her off her feet; he was the best dancer she'd ever had, but she saw Michael watching her closely, so she turned away with a lift of her chin, "Not with you."

Dejected, Fez sank back into his chair, pouting.

"I'll dance with you, Jackie."

"No, _Michael_. You looked like a money on acid."

"Here, Jackie," Eric smiled one of his boyish smiles, holding out his hand to her, "I'll dance with you."

She hesitated for a moment before taking his hand, "Okay."

A soulful Chaka Khan song began playing as he led her to the dance floor. He put a right hand on her back, reaching for her hand with his left, and smiled a bit nervously, "As a warning, I'm not very good."

So she took the lead, giving him a smile that was softer than anytime he's seen her smile, "It's okay. You'll learn."

He tried to keep up with her, steps faltering slightly, but he wasn't so bad. Michael's dancing was a complete nightmare, Fez's was a dream come true, but Eric's was real. And as she lead him, she nearly lost herself in his bright green eyes; they were sparkling like they always did whenever he was happy or helping Hyde burn someone.

And when the song ended, and he lead her back to their table, she felt her pulse racing, her cheeks burning.

_What, first Fez, now **Eric**? C'mon, Jackie._

* * *

"Oh, Hyde, you were right about the disco music. It is evil," Fez said, sitting next to him on Eric's Cruiser, parked in the Forman driveway, "It's pulsing rhythm made me do a bad thing."

"Yeah, man, me too," Hyde sighed out, thinking about his kiss with Donna and how she hasn't talked to him since. She spent the rest of the night clinging to Jackie, Kelso, Eric, and Fez, avoiding him, and Hyde was convinced he'd blown it.

"Kelso is my friend, I cannot take his woman."

"You're a good guy, Fez," Hyde said, feeling a little guilty, thinking about how he himself wasn't so nice.

"Actually," Fez grinned, "I _could_ take his woman, but I just won't."

Hyde chuckled a little, "C'mon, man, I'll walk ya home."

The two hopped off the Cruiser just as Eric and Donna walked out of his house using the sliding door, stopping in front of them. Donna has her arms crossed, keeping her eyes lowered, and Hyde looks at her through his sunglasses, his guilty expression hidden, "See you, guys..."

"See you, Fez," Donna mumbled, keeping her eyes low, and Eric glances at her, wondering what happened between her and Hyde to make her give him the cold shoulder. Deciding to find out, he smiles at her when Fez and Hyde leave the driveway, "Hey, so Hyde dancing, huh. Who knew?"

"Yeah," Donna nods a bit uncomfortably, "Yeah, who knew?"

"So... yeah, what a weird night," Eric said, thinking of his time with Jackie, deciding to ease back just a bit, "Hey, did you see Kelso's shoes?"

And it works, Donna laughing a bit, "Yeah. Remember when he saw that girl wearing the same shoes?"

"Yeah, that was, actually, that was pretty sad," He chuckles a little before looking at her seriously, "Donna what happened with Hyde? Did he say something to you, cuz... I'll... I'll try to kick his ass."

Donna just looked at him for a moment before laughing, "Eric, Hyde would snap you in half before you could even get the first punch in."

"Hey, that's jus- yeah that's true," He caves and, seeing she's not going to tell him anything, grins a little, "Do you recall the night we crossed the Rio Grande?"

"What?"

"I can see it your eyes."

"Eric, what're you talking about?"

He begins singing, "How proud you would've fought for our freedom in this land!"

Laughing, Donna begins to sing with him, the two pulling off goofy disco moves in the middle of his driveway, "There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando!"

* * *

**Yay! Disco episode has finally commenced!**

**And don't worry DH fans; you'll hear Donna's reasons for her little slap in the next chapter. She was just a little overwhelmed, is all :)**

**And yay for EJ fans, am I right?**


	8. The Drive In

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Timeline: Shows hidden moments and changes some scenes in the drive in**

**Pairings in Chapter: Donna/Hyde**

* * *

Donna leaned on the Forman porch the next day, holding her face in her hands. Her eyes were watery and slightly red-rimmed, and her face was pink in an effort to keep the tears from falling.

Eric asked her to the drive-in, and she said yes even though she didn't want to. She just wanted to avoid Hyde even though she knew it was a cowardly move.

She sniffled a little. God, she felt like a huge bitch. She kissed him back, so that slap was totally uncalled for. She doesn't understand why she reacted that way; sure, she was surprised, but...

"Donna!"

She jumped a little, quickly scrubbing her eyes at the sound of Jackie's voice. But it was too late; Jackie saw her pink face and heard her sniffles.

"Donna, what happened?" Jackie's voice was more calm than she'd ever heard it, simple curiosity in the tone as opposed to her usual gossip voice.

"... I don't know," Donna said, her voice cracking a little.

"Is this about the drive-in? Cuz you don't have to be so nervous, you and Eric are-"

"That's not it... though I am a little nervous. Could you and Kelso come? That way I'd be able to talk to you."

"Of course, but... if that's not the reason you're crying, then what..." Jackie's mouth suddenly made an 'o' shape, her eyes wide as she pointed at her, "You kissed someone that wasn't Eric!"

"_Shhh_!" Donna hissed, glancing around, "_He_ kissed _me_!"

"But you kissed him back!"

"Wha- do I have it written on my forehead or something?"

"No, I just have good intuition," Jackie smiled with a shrug before looking at her closely. Her eyes suddenly widened again, and she covered her mouth in shock, "Oh my God, it's Hyde!"

"_Jackie_!"

"You and Hyde kissed!"

"_Shhh_!"

"Oh my God, _what_ happened?" Jackie demanded, her face going into its gossip pose.

Donna sighed before explaining to Jackie what happened at the disco. She told her every detail she could think of, what Hyde said, the tenderness in his eyes, and the gentleness of his lips.

"Oh my God," Jackie cooed, holding a hand to her heart, "That is so romantic."

"Jackie!"

"Well, it's romantic, _Donna_!" Jackie snipped before looking at her seriously, "You know, I promised Mrs. Forman that I'd tell her what happened at the disco. And she asked me if Hyde got to dance with anyone and when I told her it was with you, she said she was happy cuz you were the only reason he came to her for dance lessons."

Donna furrowed her eyebrows, "Hyde went through dance lessons with her just so he could dance with _me_?"

Jackie nodded, "It seems that way. You know, I think he honestly likes you, Donna. A _lot_. Not like some school boy crush like Eric has on you."

"Mm," Donna murmured, eyes lowered in deep thought.

* * *

Donna sighed irritantly as Kelso and Eric hopped out of the Cruiser to go get popcorn she doesn't really want.

"I didn't bring you here so you could suck Kelso's face off."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"This is so awkward..."

"Okay, no more make-outs, I promised," Jackie smiled before looking at her seriously, "Are you still thinking about Hyde?"

"It's jus-... I feel horrible that I slapped him after he went through all that trouble just to dance with me. I don't know why I did it, it was some weird... reaction or something."

Jackie licked her lips, leaning bit more forward, "Maybe... you felt more than you thought you should have when he kissed you, and... it overwhelmed you so much that you just didn't know what else to do..."

"Maybe..." Donna sighed, turning to face Jackie, "You know, Hyde was actually my first kiss."

"No way," Jackie smiled excitedly and Donna couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah. My first French kiss, too."

"Donna, tell me now."

Donna smiled softly, remembering, "It was when we were eight; when I still used to beat Eric up. He was Eric's "hired gun," and he told me I was ruining his business, so I owed him. I told him I wasn't gonna give him a quarter and he just said '_Who said anything about quarters?'_ And he kissed me. On the lips."

"Donna, that is so cute," Jackie giggled, "What about the Frenchie?" She teased.

"That was when we were fourteen," Donna answered, "He walked me home even though I live, ya know, _next door_. And we actually held hands and... when we got to my door he kissed me. Then Frenched me."

"Wow..." Jackie smiled, a little in awe.

"And you know what?" Donna said, "I found out a while later that _I_ was his first kiss _and_ first French kiss, too."

"You two are-how come you're trying with Eric?"

Donna sighed, "Well... as nice as my parents are, they can be really judgmental. They don't- they don't like Hyde... They call him _'trash'_ and don't understand why the Formans let him hang around all the time and... they like Eric."

Jackie looked at her, finally understanding. Donna and Hyde are in love. _In love_, in love, but Donna's parents didn't like him, so she buried her feelings away and got a little school girl crush on Eric instead. And when Hyde kissed her, those feelings she buried away so long ago came rushing back, and now she doesn't know what to do.

At that moment, Kelso sticks his head in through the window, "Hey, we need money for the popcorn."

"What?" Donna snapped, irritable at her interrupted thoughts, "I don't want popcorn, get in the car."

* * *

Donna lifted her eyes upward in exasperation when the car began moving back and forth.

"Well, Jackie and Kelso've certainly made themselves at home."

If Donna had been paying close attention, she would have noticed a slightly clipped tone with jealous undercurrents.

"...It's a roomy a car," Donna said.

"Yeah, it is," Eric said, shifting to look at her, "You know the bench seat of the Vista Cruiser-" He cut himself off, leaning down to kiss her, but Donna turned her head away, feeling his lips on her cheek.

"Donna, what's wrong?" Eric asked concernedly, and Donna couldn't stop the guilt from squeezing her chest. He was so sweet; wasn't upset at all about what she just did, just concerned about her. And while he was here with her, she was thinking of his best friend; his brother.

"I'm just..." She stuttered, "I guess I'm just not ready for the car make-outs yet. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," He smiled, and the guilt hit her again, "It's fine. You're ready when you're ready."

"Yeah... thank you, Eric."

* * *

Donna sneaked through the Forman dining room, making her way through the basement door and down the stairs quietly. When she gets there, she sees Hyde, lying on the couch, sleeping.

She looked at him for a moment. His head was resting on the arm of the couch, one hand behind his head, the other resting on his stomach. His sunglasses were hooked onto the front of his shirt, and he looked peaceful; younger, even.

She sighed, kneeling beside his head, gently shaking him by pushing on his side, "Hyde..."

He started awake, sucking in a quick breath through his nose before looking at her. He immediately sat up on his arms, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Donna..."

"Um... we should talk."

* * *

**Yay, another chapter :) Sorry about the lack of Eric/Jackie in this one, but I needed to work on Hyde and Donna's feelings for now. See, in this story, they don't actually get together until "The First Date" so...**

**Anyways, like and review please :)**

**And if anyone gets upset about the 'trash' thing, you'll remember that Bob called him exactly that in the episode "Reefer Madness" when Red kicked him out.**


	9. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Timeline: Shows hidden thoughts during Thanksgiving**

**Pairings in Chapter: Donna/Hyde; light Eric/Jackie**

**Sorry about the wait; I had a case of writer's block for this chapter, so... and it's kind of sad cuz it's not even that long.**

* * *

Donna didn't understand why it was so hard to forgive Eric; it's not like he slept with Kate. And besides that, she kissed Hyde, so it was a bit hypocritical of her, too...

Maybe it's because she and Hyde agreed to forget about it and just stay friends; that she decided to try and make it work with Eric. She remembers that conversation, how he refused to apologize for the kiss and how she didn't really care. It was an odd conversation, but somehow, it wasn't very awkward.

Or, maybe it's because Eric doesn't have a clue about what went down with her and Hyde, but he still kissed Kate anyway. She doesn't know, and she's a little sick of thinking about it.

She sighed, angry with both herself and her thoughts, throwing her coat over her kitchen chair and crossing her arms.

Her kitchen door suddenly slammed open, "Donna!"

"Don't get all tough with me!" She yelled back.

"Yeah!?"

"_Yeah!_"

"Okay..." Eric stuttered nervously before toughening up a bit, "No, look, Donna, we need to talk about this."

Donna sighed, calming down a bit, "Eric, I've thought about it, and it's okay."

"Wel- did you just say it's okay?"

"Yeah," She answered. She didn't want him to know about her and Hyde. She was afraid he would feel completely betrayed; Hyde was like his big brother, after all.

"Look, Eric," Donna started, looking at him calmly, "I understand that we don't have much of a relationship now, and you were probably just frustrated and let some of it out with Kate."

"Uh..." Eric stuttered again, completely caught off guard, "Yeah, yeah, that's it. Um... are we good now?"

Donna gave a small smile, "Yeah, we're good. C'mon, let's go back to the party."

* * *

Eric sighed in relief as he followed Donna back to his house. He was afraid that he would have to give her the actual reasons for his frustrations.

There was no way he was going to tell her he kissed Kate to stop thinking about Jackie.

* * *

**I'm upset cuz my writer's block got me a super short chapter. Poo... :(**

**But it's okay, cuz it was kind of significant to explain the conversation between Donna and Hyde, and Eric's growing feelings for Jackie, I think, so...**


	10. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Sorry about the super late updates; I've been having some major writer's block for this story, as well as my other story 'You Shook Me.' On the plus side, I've already gotten a few later chapters written and saved :) I just need to get to them now.**

**Note: This chapter has 'Circle Time' in it, which is done like a script because it's much simpler to follow.**

**Warning: Implied child abuse in this chapter**

**Pairings in Chapter: Donna/Hyde; Eric/Jackie**

* * *

Hyde released a long sigh, glancing at Donna as she and Jackie worked on Eric's report. They've been playing cat and mouse for about a week now, and he really wished he didn't agree to just be friends with her.

Fez was upstairs; according to Eric, _grandma_ really likes him. Kelso took off to home, barely glancing at Eric's assignment before spastically yelling, "Oo, I got it! I did this last week!" and sprinting out the basement door.

As if, Hyde thought. And even if Kelso _did_ do this assignment, he probably didn't pass. But it was all they had to work with, so they were stuck here, waiting on him.

He leaned back in his chair, glancing at Donna again, catching her eye, and she jumped slightly, quickly looking back at the binder, her face pink.

He couldn't help but grin at that.

* * *

Donna huffed through her nose, trying to pay attention to Jackie's words, hoping the mismatched eyes didn't catch her pink face, wishing Hyde didn't catch her staring. She can practically _feel_ his stupid smirk.

She can't help it; they've been this way for about a week now. They've been sharing glances, spending much more time together, and he's been more protective than usual, doing little things to make her laugh, and she couldn't help but think of it as sweet.

She wishes she could kill these thoughts, especially the most frequent one; how she wished Hyde would kiss her again like at the disco, just to see what it would be like.

She sighed, tuning Jackie back in, wishing she never told him to just stay friends.

* * *

"Eric, are you down here?"

Jackie, Hyde, and Donna glanced up at Kitty's voice, seeing her step down the stairs.

"He's not in here, Mrs. Forman," Donna answered, drawing Kitty's attention to her and Jackie on the couch.

"Donna, Jackie, good," Kitty smiles, "Why don't you come eat dinner with us? I need all the help I can get."

She, Jackie, and Hyde attempt to stand, but Kitty placed her hand on Steven's shoulder, sitting him back down while rubbing his arms soothingly, "Steven, honey, you stay here, grandma doesn't like you."

Donna couldn't help but snicker at the affronted look on Hyde's face, following Jackie and Kitty up the stairs.

"Well, what am I supposed to eat?" Hyde called after them.

"Help yourself to the deep freeze," Kitty answered.

"But everything's frozen," Hyde pouted, and Donna covered her mouth, finding the look rather hilarious on him.

"I'll bring you something," Donna said, glancing at Jackie long enough to catch her teasing smile. Donna couldn't help but smile back; despite what the guys may think, Jackie's a great friend, and Donna's been confiding in her a lot recently about her 'Hyde feelings.' Surprisingly, Jackie gives rather helpful advice, which Donna has taken to heart.

"Thanks," He responded surprisingly shyly, and she bit her lip, smiling as she made her way up the rest of the stairs.

Hyde sighed, glancing around the room, figuring it would be a while before Donna and Jackie could escape grandma's claws, his eyes stopping on the dryer.

"I have a dryer," He smirked.

* * *

CIRCLE

FORMAN DINING ROOM

CUT TO RED

RED: (with a big, fake smile) "These, uh... cheesey potatoes are real good, honey." (takes a bite of one) "Mmmmm."

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (smiles nervously) "Thank you, honey."

PAN TO DONNA

DONNA: (with a fake, toothy grin) "They really are delicious, Mrs. Forman."

PAN TO JACKIE

JACKIE: (smiles nervously, glancing around the room; takes a small bite of the potatoes, nodding) "_Real_ good, Mrs. Forman."

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (smiles shakily) "We have them whenever Gramma comes over cuz Mom knows how much she loves 'em, right Gramma?"

PAN TO BERNICE

BERNICE: (gives a blunt stare, smoking a cigarette) "They make me sick. I'm allergic to dairy."

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (sympathetic) "Oh, how sad..."

PAN TO RED

RED: (annoyed) "Mom, this is Wisconsin. You're not allergic to dairy."

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (gives an annoyed smile) "Well, Red, maybe she's just allergic to _my_ dairy."

PAN TO DONNA

DONNA: (sucks in her lips; she grabs a spare plate and a bun, placing some potatoes and chicken on it for Hyde while nervously glancing back and forth between Kitty and Bernice, knowing how crazed Kitty can get when she's upset)

PAN TO JACKIE

JACKIE: (looking a bit confused) "But you put creamer in your coffee, and cream _is_ dairy, so-

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (interrupts Jackie, smiling nervously, placing a hand on her shoulder) "Jackie, Jackie... no, no."

PAN TO BERNICE

BERNICE: (annoyed) "_You_ shut up, Eric." (looks at Jackie) "And who the _hell_ are you?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (looking quite annoyed himself, feeling a bit protective of Jackie) "Gramma, let's not talk to Jackie like that, okay?"

PAN TO BERNICE

BERNICE: (mad) "Excuse me?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (protectively) "Let's just leave Jackie alone, yeah?"

PAN TO BERNICE

BERNICE: (rolls her eyes) "Whatever. I like your new friend better." (smiles at Fez)

PAN TO FEZ

FEZ: (smiling in his seductive 'Fez way') "The feeling is mutual."

PAN TO RED

RED: (begins stuffing his face, talking in between bites of food) "Well, I should - Noise in the garage - Raccoons - Bye." (quickly stands, exiting the kitchen.)

PAN TO KITTY

KITTY: (smiles fakely) "Well I just- I just- I couldn't eat another bite." (quickly follows Red)

PAN TO DONNA

DONNA: "I'm going back downstairs. Excuse me." (takes Hyde's plate of food, quickly sprinting toward the kitchen)

PAN TO JACKIE

JACKIE: (smiles nervously at Eric) "So, um... I guess I'll just go with her... are you coming?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (glances at Bernice) "You wanna watch Lauren's Whelk, Gramma?"

PAN TO BERNICE

BERNICE: (smiles at Fez) "No, I'm gonna watch Lauren's Whelk with my new friend." (her smiles turns seductive) "You up for another foot rub, _Dezzie_?"

PAN TO ERIC

ERIC: (looking horrified; begins speaking rather quickly) "Okay Jackie, let's go."

PAN TO JACKIE

JACKIE: (looks just as horrified; Eric places a hand on her shoulder as she quickly stands, following him to the kitchen)

* * *

The dryer dings, and Hyde hops off happily, exclaiming, "Oo, fry time!"

As he digs through the dryer, Donna, Jackie, and Eric make their way downstairs, watching him as he tosses the hot bag back and forth before carelessly dropping it on the coffee table.

"What're you doing?" Jackie giggled, and Eric couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"Uh, just uh," Hyde stuttered, opening the bag of fries, steam pouring out, "Ya know, workin' on Forman's project and havin' some fries."

Eric gives him a funny look, bewildered and speaking slowly, "You put french fries in my mother's dryer?"

"Well, the fish sticks were too flakey, so..." Hyde cut himself off, knowing how stupid that sounded, throwing his hands up, "Bah!"

"You didn't have to do that, Hyde," Donna said, holding out the plate with the chicken sandwich and cheesey potatoes, "I told you I'd bring you something."

"I didn't know how long you'd be, so..." Hyde trailed off, taking the plate and smiling at her. She smiled back, and Jackie glanced back and forth, giving a secret smile.

Kelso chose this moment to run through the basement door, grinning, "Guys, you'll never believe this, I ran into a bunch of dogs and I-"

"Kelso," Donna interrupted, "Where's the report?"

"Oh, about that..." Kelso trailed off, avoiding her eyes, "Yeah, it was actually on the food groups, not the government."

Jackie rolled her eyes in embarrassment of her boyfriend, wishing he could focus long enough to at least _try_ to help his friend.

At this moment, Kitty comes running down the stairs, breathing quite heavily in her stress. "Alright," She muttered, obviously far passed annoyed, "Alright, now you listen up. I have had a very stressful day and I am not proud about what I am about to say, but someone get me a cigarette. _Now_."

"Mom, we don't smoke..." Eric trailed off, glancing around, grinning a little at Jackie's teasing look. Well, it was partially true; the only one who smoked literal cigarettes as opposed to, uh... _film_ was Hyde.

"Cut the crap, Eric," Kitty snapped, making Jackie jump a little and grab onto his arm, "I am a nurse. I know that one in every five teenagers smoke. Look!" She began counting them in a bit of a crazed manner, her stress getting to her, "One, two, three, four, _five_! Now, I am going to close my eyes and when I open them, there had better be a cigarette between these fingers!"

There was a small pause before Hyde slowly and awkwardly stood, still holding onto his plate of food. Everyone watched him as he dug through his pocket with a single hand, tapping a cigarette out of his pack, and placing it between Kitty's outstretched fingers.

"Light," She demanded, and, without much thought to it, everyone, minus Jackie, used their lighters.

"Kitty!" Red's voice called down, and Kitty panicked, handing Eric the cigarette. He and Jackie stressfully glanced around the room before Jackie snatched it from him and tossed it into the deep freeze just as Red reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, there ya are, Red," Kitty smiled fakely.

"Mom says the cat bit her, so I came down here to look for it."

Eric furrowed his brows, looking confused, "Dad, we don't have a cat..."

"That's what I thought," Red said, turning the knob on the TV to a football game before settling into Hyde's chair, using the stool as a foot rest.

Everyone glanced around for a moment, standing awkwardly.

"We-well-well," Kitty stuttered, slowly sitting down on the couch, "We shouldn't leave your poor little foreign friend all alone with Gramma."

Everyone stared at her, Jackie looking at Eric, who only shrugged. Taking the hint, Hyde grabbed Donna's arm, pulling her onto the couch next to him, grabbing the bag of fries from the coffee table and offering Kitty one.

* * *

"Eight hundred and twenty-five, eight hundred and twenty-six," Jackie counted, but was cut off by Kitty's groggy voice.

"Jackie, Eric, it's one in the morning," She said sleepily as she took a seat next to them on the couch, "What're you doing?"

"I'm working on homework," Eric answered, "And Jackie decided to stay here and help me... what're you doing up?"

"Snow White came down to gun a stick," Kitty deadpanned, lighting a cigarette.

"Mom, I wish you wouldn't smoke," Eric mumbled, a worried note in his voice, and Jackie rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I know, I know," Kitty sighed, "But this is my last one. I promise. And thanks for helping me with your grandmother, by the way."

"Mrs. Forman, what does she have against you anyway?" Jackie asked.

"Well," Kitty answered, "About twenty-five years ago, Red was dating this really attractive, well-to-do woman that Bernice really liked, but, um... he married me instead. And she never forgave me for it."

"That _bitch_," Eric and Jackie said at once, not putting much thought into it, but then glanced at each other wide-eyed, looking at Kitty.

She only laughed.

* * *

Donna jumped, hearing her window suddenly open. She turned to see Hyde climbing through, gently closing it.

"Hyde, it's one in the morning..." She trailed off, catching sight of his left eye; there was a rather harsh bruise sitting right where eye circles form, his actual eye a bit pink and red-rimmed.

Obviously his mom's new boyfriend.

"Hyde..."

"Can I, uh... Can I crash here?"

A small pause.

"Yeah... always."

* * *

**Yay, a chapter that's actually long! See, once the story starts getting to the major changes, I'll actually be writing the full episodes, so...**

**Yeah, again, sorry about the slow updates...**


	11. Eric's Buddy

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Yay! Finally a full chapter! :)**

**I was gonna wait to post this so I could post more than one chapter this weekend, but then I was like "Nah, why make people wait?" So here we go! ;D**

**Warning: Implied child abuse**

**Also, if you're wondering about me changing the rating a few times, it's because I had previously decided to not put in M rated stuff, but then I got some ideas for it, so I'm changing it back. There will be warnings at the beginning of any chapters with sexual content, and I'll also be putting in line breaks between intimate scenes so anyone who's not into that stuff can easily skip it.**

* * *

"Okay," Eric said as he handed over his class notes, "This is basically all you need to know about Bohr's theory of atomic structure."

He was standing next to his Cruiser in the student parking lot with someone he never thought he'd be talking to, Buddy Morgan, one of the most popular guys in school, despite being just as scrawny and bad with sports as Eric. Eric can only assume it's because of Buddy's money that kids like him so much.

"Cool," Buddy smiled as he took the notes, "Thanks, man, I appreciate it." Or it could be because Buddy's nice and down to earth despite his riches, and gets along with basically _everyone_. "Listen," Buddy asked, "You really don't mind me being your lab partner?"

"No," Eric shook his head, grinning obliviously, "Why would I mind?"

Buddy looked a little nervous, glancing around, "Just cuz, uh... ya know, I just... tend to blow stuff up." He shook his head quickly, walking toward his car to get out of the conversation, digging through his jacket pocket to get his keys.

"Whoa..." Eric followed him, looking a little nervous as Buddy walked toward the very expensive looking Trans Am, "Buddy, what're you doing?"

Buddy gave him a funny look, speaking slowly as if Eric couldn't understand, "Unlocking my car."

"No way!" Eric grinned excitedly, "This is your car? Oh, man, _you're_ the guy I hate."

"Yeah," Buddy laughed a little, "Yeah, that'd be me."

"Can I just..." Eric trailed off, motioning toward the car.

"Yeah, man," Buddy smiled at him as he ran toward the passenger side with the excitement of a child catching up to an ice cream truck.

"I'm _so_ glad you're my lab partner," Eric said as he examined the car.

"I could give you a ride if you want," Buddy offered as he opened the driver's door.

"Ah, yeah!" Eric exclaimed, immediately opening the passenger door, "Let's go!"

Just as Buddy gets settled, ready to insert the keys, Eric begins playing with the window, grinning as he watches open and close smoothly. Behind him, Buddy gave him a funny look and briefly grinned before schooling his features to a blank look.

"Don't do that," He ordered.

Eric immediately stopped, pouting.

"I'm kidding," Buddy grinned, started the car.

Eric smiled excitedly, once again playing with the window.

* * *

"Where the hell is Forman, man?" Hyde asked irritantly a couple hours later, standing next to the Cruiser with Kelso, hands stuffed into his pockets, shoulders hunched up, shaking his legs in an attempt to get warm, "This isn't like him."

"I'm really startin' to get worried," Kelso said anxiously, "What if somethin' happened to 'em?"

"Nothin' happened to 'em," Hyde replied, a clipped note in his voice. He's freezing his ass off waiting for Forman, and Kelso's mothering isn't helping his mood.

"What if he's lost or-r-or hurt somewhere?" Kelso asked and Hyde gave him an annoyed look, replying sarcastically, "Calm down, Lassie, I'm sure Timmy's just fine."

Kelso paused for a small moment before looking back at Hyde, "Well, maybe we should check the school morgue."

Hyde gave him a look that was somehow both completely blank and annoyed, "Kelso, the school doesn't _have_ a morgue."

Kelso gave a confused look, glancing around in thought before throwing a hand out of his pocket in exasperation, "Then _what'd_ we pay all those taxes for?"

Hyde titled his head back in annoyance, sticking a tongue into the inside of his cheek before looking back at Kelso, "You know what kills me," He said, "_You_ do better in school than I do." Though Hyde had to admit, the lessons and the assignments were relatively simple to him; if he actually did the work, he'd probably be an honor's student.

Kelso pouted at him, "I'm worried, man."

"Okay, fine," Hyde tried to placate him, "Let's just be logical, alright. I mean, Forman's not just gonna ditch us. The Cruiser's battery's probably dead or somethin'." He tried to open the passenger door, tugging on the handle several times in an angry manner before huffing and giving up.

"Ya know what," Kelso said after he gave up on the door, "It's startin' to get late. Maybe we should just start walkin'."

"No, no, no," Hyde said quickly, "I am not walking. If God wanted us to walk, He wouldn't have given us Forman." Besides, it's like, six miles from the school to Forman's; eight miles from the school to his house. He is _so_ not walking.

Kelso only pouted at him, nodding resignedly.

* * *

"Oh my God," Jackie smiled excitedly from her seat at the front of the Hub, looking at who pulled up, "That's Buddy Morgan."

"Ah, man," Donna said, watching as he and Eric stepped out of the Trans Am, "I had _such_ a crush on him in seventh grade."

"He is driving the fire chariot of the sun god," Fez smiled. Donna and Jackie only gave him funny looks; no matter how hard they tried for him, they would never understand his homeland's culture.

"He's with Eric," Jackie said as Fez took a seat beside her, "This is a _serious_ clique breach."

"A _serious_ clique breach?" Donna exclaimed in a falsely surprised voice, "Well, that's the worst kind."

"Look, Buddy is in the rich kid clique," Jackie explained, using the mustard bottle as an example, "They mingle with the jock clique," she grabbed the ketchup bottle, "Then you have your smokers," the pepper, "And your heads," the salt, "Rich kids can be smokers, and jocks can be heads, but jocks can_not_ be smokers unless they're rich." Jackie smiled at her work as she mingled the bottles and shakers into their proper places.

Donna watched in amazed amusement, unable to believe that Jackie put so much work into something so trivial. She couldn't help but be amused by it, though; her friend was like a small child with a wild imagination sometimes, and Donna couldn't help but think of it as a bit cute. But then, thinking about it, she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What about Larry Mosely?" She asked, "He's a rich jock smoker head."

"Okay, now you're just being difficult," Jackie pouted, her work ruined by the simple question.

The doorbell jingled as Eric and Buddy entered the Hub, and Eric immediately made his way over to their table, smiling, "Hey, guys."

Donna furrowed her brows a little, wondering where Hyde and Kelso were if Eric was here, but decided to ignore it and figure out what happened later.

"Eric!" Jackie exclaimed with a beaming smile, hopping from her seat to give Eric a hug. He hugged her back in surprise, but couldn't help but smile at her when she held onto his arms, hopping up and down in excitement, "I'm so proud of you for achieving such a breach! I don't think it's ever been done before!"

"Okay," Eric chuckled, patting her upper back, "Buddy, you know everyone, right?"

"Yea-no," Buddy stumbled a little when he saw Fez, "I don't think we've actually met."

"I am Fez," Fez answered, shaking Buddy's offered hand, "My gosh, Buddy, with a car like that, you must be knee deep in whores."

Buddy could only give him a confused smile, looking at Eric for assistance.

"Okay," Eric said immediately, "Let's go back to my house."

Everyone agreed, grabbing their coats and following Eric and Buddy to the Trans Am.

* * *

"Hey," Fez smiled happily, eyes glued to the TV playing Gilligan, "They're finally getting off the island."

He was sitting in the lawn chair. Jackie was on the couch next to him, Eric sitting in the middle on the back of the couch. Donna sat on the side closest to Hyde's chair, glancing nervously from the TV to Buddy, sitting in Hyde's seat; Hyde took that chair from his house, and she knew how possessive he was of his things considering he doesn't have a lot of them. But nobody would listen to her warning, letting Buddy take his chair, despite knowing how Hyde reacts to people in his seat.

"No, Fez," Eric replied in a rather bored manner, "They're_ not_ getting off the island."

"But, they have a clock and a radio," Fez smiled patronizingly, "What could go wrong?"

They watched the TV for a moment before Fez shook his head in disappointment, "Oh, Jilligan," He sighed, mispronouncing the name.

The basement door opened, and Donna furrowed her eyebrows in concern when she saw Hyde and Kelso enter, obviously freezing. They were trembling and their breaths were shaky and heavy due to the cold air. And, when their eyes landed on Eric, looking extremely pissed, it became rather obvious to her that Eric ended up ditching them at school. **(Quick question; does anybody know why cold air makes people breath heavy?)**

"Oh, hey, guys," Eric smiled obliviously, and Donna rolled her eyes, knowing Eric was going to be bloody by the end of the day, "Where've you been?"

"Where've we- where've _you_ been?" Kelso cried indignantly, obviously just as pissed as Hyde, "We've been worried _sick_ about you!"

"We had to walk all the way here, man, my feet are _killin'_ me!" Hyde snapped.

"Are your fingers broken?" Kelso said angrily, grabbing Eric's hand in a mock examination of them, "You can't use a phone?"

"Do you know how _freezing_ it is outside?" Hyde asked in a clipped tone, "And I'm wearin' my uncle's boots, so now I have a blister!"

Donna winced a little; he couldn't afford new boots, so he was stuck with his uncle's two-sizes-too-small, four-years-old boots. Stubborn moron wouldn't let her buy him new ones.

"Uhhum," Jackie cleared her throat, "We have company," She said irritantly, pointing at Buddy, and Donna rolled her eyes again. You would think by now they would know not to push Hyde when he's obviously pissed enough already. You would think by now they would know not to point out Buddy, because that would only make him Hyde's next target, especially considering he's in Hyde's chair. She sighed, already knowing what was going to happen when Hyde's eyes narrowed in on Buddy in _his_ seat.

"Oh yeah," Hyde said in a falsely calm tone as he made his way to his seat, "Buddy Morgan. Yeah, I know you."

"Yeah, I guess it's my fault," Buddy smiled obliviously, "I gave a Eric a ride home, so-"

"Get outta my chair!" Hyde snapped, jerking his thumb behind him in an ordering manner.

"Okay," Buddy said quickly, immediately removing himself from the seat.

"I really have to be going anyways," He smiled nervously as Hyde carelessly dropped his binder on the coffee table, taking his seat, "Oh, hey," he pointed at Eric, "Your car's still at school, huh?"

At least he sounds guilty, Donna thought, Eric's just basking in is new clique. Sure, she was glad he was branching out and making new friends, but that didn't mean he should forget about his years-long friends.

"Yeah, you're _damn_ right it is," Kelso replied, obviously still pissed.

"I could drop you off," Buddy offered, and Eric's face lit up as he stood.

"Oh, yeah, sure," He looks at the guys, "And I'm real sorry I forgot about you."

His attempt to sound contrite is ruined when Buddy offers him the keys, "You wanna drive?"

"HELL YES!" He yelled, snatching the keys and racing up the basement stairs, Buddy calmly following him.

Fez hopped from his chair, running after them, "I call backseat!"

"See that?" Kelso asked irritantly as he took a seat between Donna and Jackie as Hyde slowly lifted his feet on the coffee table, the small boots obviously making him sore as he scrunched up his face, holding onto his legs right above his knees; Donna hissed a little in sympathy, grabbing onto one of his legs to help, "He just ditched us again."

"Do you even know how difficult it is to clique jump?" Jackie asked irritantly, wondering why they just couldn't be proud of Eric like she was, "Eric has achieved something very special and you are both ruining it for him!"

"Who cares?" Kelso sighed out, leaning his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes, "I'm tired and I never wanna walk anywhere again."

Jackie immediately stood, her eyes narrowed at Kelso in annoyance, "Michael, walk me home."

"Kay," Kelso said, not putting up the least bit of a fight as he stood and followed her out the basement door.

"Okay, what's your problem with Buddy?" Donna asked once the door shut, "I mean, he seems nice enough."

Hyde snorted resentfully, "Screw him, man. He's got the car, the money, the family, the teachers like 'em, the counselors like 'em, _everybody_ likes 'em. I hate 'em."

To anybody else, Hyde probably sounded like a jealous child, but Donna knew he was just feeling abandoned. She can't help but feel a little annoyed that their friends never notice anything. Eric ditched his friends to hang out with a rich kid that owns much better things than they do; he feels like Eric is replacing him with someone better.

"Hyde, don't you think you're overreacting just a _little_ bit?" Donna asked; she didn't want to provoke him more, but she couldn't help but be curious.

"Donna, let me tell you somethin', okay," He replied impatiently, "When high school's over, Buddy Morgan's goin' to a great college, and then he's gonna get some high paying job like mommy and daddy. You know where I'm gonna be? Sittin' right here in my uncle's boots."

There was also that tiny bit of resentment he had, Donna thought. Hyde can't afford to do much with his life, and he's scared he's going to end up in a rut like his parents. Again, she thinks of how everyone seems to forget that he's not like the rest of them, with happy parents, a pretty home, and a nice college fund. Or maybe, they just don't want to think about it; how their friend is suffering, and is going to keep suffering because he has no way out.

"Well," Donna tried to placate him, smiling slightly, "At least you've got great friends."

He just looked at her.

"And I'll always be here," She tried.

"Thanks, Donna," He said, placing a hand on her knee before looking at the TV.

Donna glanced at his hand before looking at him, "Hyde, that was sympathy. Not an invitation for you to put your hand on me." She didn't want her rediscovered feeling for him surfacing, but it was too late for that; her face had turned a light shade of pink, and his hand, despite being cold from the temperature outside, made her covered skin feel warm.

"Sorry," He replied neutrally, keeping his eyes on the TV. Donna shook her head a little, still smiling at him.

"Hyde," She smiled, her voice tight from trying to hold back laughter, "Move your hand."

He simply rubbed his hand up and down her the front of her thigh, and she held her hand over her eyes, bursting into giggles.

Donna shook her head, grabbing his hand; she was going to toss it away from her, but then his eye caught hers, and they found themselves leaning in closer. But, just as his lips are about to meet hers, the sound of the upstairs basement door makes them jump apart, and Kitty comes rushing down the stairs, all smiles, holding a laundry basket.

"Don't mind me," She said cheerfully, placing the laundry basket on top of the dryer, "I'm just throwing a load in the wash."

Hyde and Donna just kept their attention on the TV, trying to avoid the other's line of sight.

* * *

"Number ten, your order is ready!" Frank said into the microphone, though it seemed kind of pointless; they had a counter in the back with all the arcade games, so all Frank had to do was shout to front of the Hub, which was relatively quiet compared to the back, despite having one or two arcade games as well.

Hyde kept his arms folded on the counter, resting his chin on them as he watched Kelso play his game from his bench seat.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Kelso answered, keeping his eyes on the arcade game next to the entrance.

"Number ten," Frank replied in a clipped tone, and Hyde smirked a little, knowing that Frank is not one to argue with, "I have limited counter space, please remove your hot dog." Hyde rolled his eyes at Frank's words, able to see plenty of space from his seat.

"Alright," Kelso said irritantly after a moment of glancing back and forth between his game and Frank.

"I don't see why you can't just serve us our food, Frank," Kelso said as he rested a hand on the counter, using the other to grab the small red basket containing his hot dog, "We _are_ paying customers, you know."

"I did _not_ lose a leg in Vietnam so that I could serve hot dogs to teenagers," Frank said in a snippy tone.

Kelso looked confused for a moment, glancing over the counter to look at Frank's legs, "But, you got both your legs, Frank."

"Like I said," Frank replied, "I did _not_ lose a leg in Vietnam."

Kelso rolled his eyes, taking his hot dog to Hyde's table as Donna entered the Hub.

"Hey guys," She said, taking off her coat and sitting in the chair next to Jackie.

"Hey, man, where's Forman," Hyde asked.

"I don't know," Donna replied, looking confused, "He's not with me."

"He's with that damn Buddy again," Hyde snipped, "Ya know, he only hangs out with Buddy cuz he's gotta Trans Am."

"So," Donna replied, trying to defend Eric for ditching his friends, "You only hang out with Eric cuz of the Vista Cruiser and the basement."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "We've been friends with Forman since he was a kid, man. Way before he had any of that stuff."

"That's right," Kelso replied in a serious manner, "Remember when he had that tree house and the go-kart?"

"Hey," They looked up at the sound of Frank's voice, seeing him point at Hyde, "You. Buy somethin' or get out. I've gotta big wedding comin' in."

Okay, it's less funny when Frank's doing it to him, "Frank you don't have a wedding comin' in."

"Oh, did I say wedding? Cuz I meant to say, buy somethin' or get out," He replied in his usual clipped tone before heading back to the counter.

"Fine, I'll go someplace else then!" Hyde called after him, but before he could stand, Donna grabbed his arm.

"Hyde, there's no reason for you to leave, I'll get you something," She said, digging through her purse for change, missing the raised eyebrow Hyde gave her.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for a walk anyway, thanks," He replied sarcastically.

She slammed her change on the table, making Kelso jump in surprise, causing him to squirt ketchup all over his shirt.

"Damn, Donna!" He exclaimed, grabbing a napkin to clean up.

Donna rolled her eyes, ignoring him, "Just get a coke, Hyde, it's not that much. You can pay me later. Whatever." _Having you here and pissed is better than **not** having you here. Dillhole._

Hyde huffed through his nose, grabbing the change, "Fine. Whatever." He stood, keeping the change in his pocket so he wouldn't drop it as he walked to the counter.

Donna rolled her eyes again, wishing he would get over his stupid pride and let her buy him things; it's not a big deal to her, but it always makes him feel like a charity case even though he knows that's not her intention.

"Hello, welcome to the Hub," Frank said sarcastically, "May I help you?"

Hyde only gave him a clipped smile.

* * *

"Wow, that was a great movie, huh," Buddy said, twirling his keys as he and Eric exited the theater, walking toward his car. The two had been hanging out all day, playing basketball, working on their chemistry project, messing around at the Hub, and buying... _film_ from Frank. It was almost ten at night now, and Eric needed to get home or Red was going to toss him out of a window or something.

"Yeah," Eric replied, smiling as he and Buddy got into the car, "Who would've thought workin' at a car wash could be so much fun."

"So, what'd you wanna do now?" Buddy asked as they got settled into their seats.

"I don't know-oh, man," Eric stuttered a little.

"What?" Buddy asked.

"I forgot to call Donna," Eric said.

"Ohhhh, Donna," Buddy replied in a casual tone, "So she's like, your, uh, girlfriend?"

"I don't know... it's... I don't know," Eric mumbled, thinking about Jackie, missing the way Buddy was looking at him.

"Yeah, it's-it's okay to be confused, Eric," Buddy said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, sometimes," Eric replied, not catching Buddy's tone, "You know, sometimes, I feel like... I don't know, like we're in this movie, right? And, um... I'm nervous around 'er, and I'm playing this part, right? But, it's not me." He had thought he liked her, he really did, but he's starting to notice things he shouldn't, like the way Jackie's eyes light up when she's happy, the way her smiles always reach her eyes, her constant cheerful demeanor no matter the situation; he couldn't help but love those things about her, but then he started to feel guilty, thinking about Donna.

"Mmhm," Buddy answers as he leans over, placing a hand on the back of Eric's neck as he kisses him.

Eric immediately pulls away, scrambling in his seat, shouting, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa... whoa."

"What?" Buddy asked in a defensive tone.

"You! You are... you-you're gay!" Eric exclaimed, stuttering.

"Me?" Buddy smiled, his voice surprisingly normal, "No, I'm not gay."

Eric looked at him for a moment, breathing heavy, his eyes glancing around, "You're not?" He asked, "But you... you just kissed me..."

Buddy paused for a brief moment before replying quite casually, "Okay, I'm gay."

"...Can you take me home now?" Eric asked in a small voice, looking quite nervous.

Buddy only chuckled a little, nodding his head as he started the car.

* * *

"Look, I'm not gay," Eric said a little while later, trying to find some way to get rid of the silence.

"Yeah, yeah," Buddy said in a reassuring tone.

A small pause.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_!"

"Cuz, I just thought that-"

"_Why_ would you think that?"

"Well, we've just been spending so much time together."

"Because we're friends," Eric replied, "I mean, I've been friends with Hyde for years and I've _never_ put the moves on 'em."

"Well, yeah, I don't blame you," Buddy replies with a small scowl, "That guy's a jerk."

"Yeah, well..." Eric trailed off, trying to defend his friend, "He-he-he's not, he's not... see, he can't help it, he's just naturally viscous... But that's not the reason!" He exclaimed, trying to get back on topic, "It's because I'm not gay... and even if I was, which I'm _not_, if I put the moves on _him_, he would bury me alive... ya know, after he broke my arms and legs so I couldn't dig myself out... but I'm not gay."

"Right," Buddy nods, "Well, I'm sorry for kissing you."

"It's okay, I mean it's-," Eric stuttered before nodding contritely, "Let's just forget about it."

Another pause.

"Do you wanna listen to the radio?" Buddy asked, reaching for the dial.

"Hey, I _told_ you I wasn't gay!"

* * *

"I miss Eric," Kelso pouts, his arms crossed, looking very much like a child in time out. Donna rolled her eyes, tossing her magazine onto the end table next to the basement phone as Fez took a seat in the lawn chair.

"It's okay, Michael," Jackie tried to placate him, standing behind him and massaging his shoulders.

Donna stood next to Hyde, trying to get a good look at his eye without anyone noticing; he's been tense ever since he decided to stop hiding out at her house and just head home, and she has a feeling it's because of his mom's new boyfriend, that Curt guy, and the situation with Eric isn't exactly helping his mood.

On the plus side, his eye was healing up nicely; his sunglasses were off now, and there's only a small shadow where his bruise was. His eye was still a bit rimmed, though, only more pink-ish instead of red.

When everyone noticed his eye, he just told them he slipped off his front porch; though, she had a feeling that Eric knows what goes on at Hyde's home, as the look Eric gave him was a scolding one, as if he was saying that Hyde should tell someone.

"You still have us," Jackie continued.

"Well, it's not the same, Jackie, there are some things I can talk about with Eric that I can't talk about with you," Kelso replied.

"Okay," Jackie tried, "Like what?"

"Well, for instance, the annoying things that you do," Kelso said ignorantly.

"Michael!" Jackie exclaimed, removing her hands from his shoulders to slap Kelso on the head, crossing her arms angrily.

"See, I _can't_ talk to you!" Kelso shouted.

Hearing the basement door open, Donna turned, greeting Eric, "Hey, Eric, how's it-"

Her reply was cut off, Eric suddenly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss, and Donna let her arms go limp in surprise; they've kissed before, but when they did, it just seemed awkward and forced; this one seemed ten times worse than those kisses, and if the others had been paying attention, they would have noticed pissed off expressions plastered onto both Hyde and Jackie's faces.

When he let go of her, she spun around, her eyes lowered, never one for public affection. Everyone stared at them, some looking more angry than others, wondering what in the hell was up with Eric; he's been gone for a week, and then he suddenly swoops in and kisses Donna in front of everyone.

"So, what's everybody lookin' at?" Eric asked defensively, wrapping an arm around Donna and pulling her closer to him, and she glanced around awkwardly, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"What're we lookin at, man, we haven't seen you in _days_," Hyde replied, looking at him with furrowed brows as he took a swig from his coke.

"Oh, what, Hyde, you had to walk _all_ the way home from school again?" Eric asked sarcastically, only succeeding in adding fuel to the fire, Hyde schooling his features into a rather terrifying glare, Donna doing the same.

"That's not the only reason we're upset with you," Kelso said.

"It's _my_ only reason," Hyde said, a slightly defensive note in his voice.

"I thought you had another reason," Kelso stuttered, trying keep facing Eric, but glancing around the room to try and look at Hyde as well.

"No, that's pretty much it," Hyde replied with a careless tone, wondering if Kelso had actually noticed anything with him and Donna.

"Where's Buddy?" Donna asked, trying to keep Eric from getting pummeled; Hyde looks pissed enough as it is.

"Oh, Buddy," Eric stuttered, "Um... well, he got busy, so..."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm sure he's got a lot to do; he is '_popular_'," Jackie said in a snippy, sarcastic tone, exaggerating the word popular with air quotes, a little pissed at the scene she had just witnessed, though unsure why.

"Yes, and so obviously gay," Fez smiled, not noticing the uncomfortable way Eric shifted.

"Buddy is _not_ gay," Jackie said; sure, she was mad at Eric, but that's no reason to make up rumors about Buddy.

"Yeah, Fez, that's just stupid," Kelso said, "If Buddy was gay, he'd be all over me.

Everyone simply stared at him with strange looks.

Kelso glanced around, continuing with a defensive voice, "Well, he would've."

* * *

"See you guys later," Donna said as Jackie, Kelso, and Hyde walked off the Forman porch, following them to head home. Hyde glanced back at Jackie and Kelso as they excited through the garage door before placing a hand on Donna's arm, pulling her back, grinning at Eric.

"So, Forman, now that the scary kids are gone," He sniffed sarcastically, putting his hands in his pockets, "Is Buddy gay?"

"Well, I don't really think it's my place to-"

"He's gay," Donna and Hyde cut him off in unison, grinning at the uncomfortable look on Eric's face.

"Okay, guys," Eric started, a nervous smile on his face, "Hypothetical situation, crazy scenario, wouldn't happen in, like, a million years, let's just, let's _say_... okay, that Buddy made a move on me."

"Eric, he's not gonna make a move on you if he knows you're straight," Donna said, her voice slightly shaky, feeling Hyde's fingers running up and down her back.

"I don't know," Hyde smirked, "I mean, Forman _is_ pretty irresistible."

"Nah," Eric said, eyes upward in thought, "I don't think he'll make a move on me again."

"_Again?_" Hyde and Donna exclaim.

"Or for the first time, I gotta, I gotta go," Eric said quickly, speedily turning around and going back inside the house.

Hyde and Donna stood there for a moment before he turned to face her, placing a hand on the back of her neck, a sarcastic smirk on his face, "You know, Donna... if Forman ever decides to delve in the love that dare not speak its name... I'm here for ya."

Donna snickered, shaking her head and biting her lip as she smiled at him. They looked at each other for a moment before Donna turned, letting Hyde keep an arm over her shoulders as they walked back to her house.

* * *

"Hey, Buddy," Eric called, running after him as they stepped into the student parking lot, "Hey, I'm gonna need those chemistry notes back."

"Listen, if you don't wanna be my lab partner anymore, I'll understa-"

"What, no, no," Eric cut him off quickly, looking a little confused, "No, I didn't mean it like that; we're still friends."

"Really?" Buddy asked, a little hopeful that he finally found someone who wouldn't judge him.

"Yeah," Eric smiled before asking what he's been wondering for a while now, "Actually, I wanted to ask you... why me?"

"Well, I don't know," Buddy answered, "I mean, it's probably the same reason Donna likes you, ya know, you're smart, sensitive, and... nice looking."

"Okay, well first of all," Eric replied, "I'm not really that smart; those chemistry notes? Copied. And as for the sensitive part, sometimes, I can just be downright mean."

"You are so cute," Buddy laughed.

"Well I'm-I'm... Yeah, I guess I am," Eric grinned.

* * *

**Okay, I figured, for this chapter, I can give my opinion on gays. I don't believe in gay or straight; I believe if two people fall in love, they have a right to be together despite their gender, race, or culture. It's my personal opinion, and if you have a problem with it, then whatever. And even if you don't believe in things like that, that's still absolutely no reason to degrade, harm, or harass gay people just because of their sexuality; that's just cruel and uncalled for.**

**So yay! More EJ!**

**Also, I've finally got over my writer's block! I was like 'get killed, writer's block'! And guess what? It got killed, and I have the exact episode Jackie and Eric are going to become a real couple. It's 'Kelso's Serenade,' look out for it cuz it'll make all EJ fans super happy :)**


	12. The Best Christmas Ever

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

* * *

"_Man_, the Grinch has a big butt," Donna muttered, eyes glued to the TV. She stood at the back of the basement with Eric and Hyde, who was holding a box of ornaments for the small tree in the shower. Fez sat in the lawn chair, Kelso and Jackie on the couch.

"Yes," Fez smiled, "Nothing says Christmas like a brig, green, Grinch ass."

"Hold the latter for me," Donna ordered, grabbing a beer can from the box and climbing up the tiny latter next to the tree, Eric holding it for her.

"So, Eric, what're you doin' for Christmas Eve?" Kelso asked, tilting his head back to look at Eric.

"My parents are having the same lame Christmas party they have every year," He answered before mocking the adults' voices, "Hey neighbor, is that a mistletoe?" He began exaggerating a drunken make out, sticking his tongue in every direction, missing the disgusted look Hyde sent him.

"Alright," Donna said, fixing the can on the tree, "How does that look?"

Hyde and Eric turned to look, but their eyes immediately went to Donna's bottom, directly in front of them.

"Looks great, man," Hyde smirked as Eric muttered, "Oh, so fabulous."

"Guys," Donna grinned, pointing at the tree, "The ornaments are up here."

They looked up, giving rather unenthusiastic, "Oh, yeah," "Looks great."

"I just love Christmas," Jackie smiled after she was settled, "It's all about good tidings and cheer... and _shopping_."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what Jesus was going for," Hyde muttered as he settled into his chair.

"Hey, I give, too," Jackie whined, pouting at him, "Every year my friends and I give gift baskets to the unfortunate."

"I think you mean less fortunate," Donna replied, a bit of a confused look on her face.

"Whatever," Jackie muttered carelessly, "Bums." Hyde snickered.

Hearing footsteps on the basement stairs, the kids turned their attention to them just as Mrs. Forman entered the room, "Oh," She smiled, "What're you kids doing watching cartoons? Holiday Inn is on," She turned the knob on the TV, swaying and singing the song playing, "Where the tree tops glisten, la, la, la, listen!"

"Eric," She tapped his shoulder when she reached him, "Help me get the decorations."

"Sure, mom," He grinned at her, following her toward one of the storage rooms; as embarrassing as Kitty can be, he couldn't help but smile at her constant cheer.

"You know what my favorite Christmas gift of all time is?" Kelso sat up abruptly, "Light Brite. It's fun makin' things with Light Brite." He grinned, but when no one else seemed to share his excitement, he pouted, muttering a bit defensively, "Well, it is."

"Man, my favorite gift is cash," Hyde smirked, "That way you can buy whatever you want. Know what I mean, Donna?"

"Uh huh," She muttered, giving him an odd look.

"Yeah, like, let's just say someone gave you... I don't know, six dollars and some change, right?" He continued, looking at her, "Yeah, to buy a present. What would you get?"

"Well, Hyde, it doesn't matter how much the gift costs," She answered, "As long as it's personal and sentimental."

"You know what's personal and sentimental, Michael," Jackie said, patting his leg, "Diamonds."

Suddenly, a shriek was heard from the back room and Kitty came rushing out, heading straight for the stairs. Eric calmly walked out, looking at everyone staring at him. He pursed his lips, "We were goin' through a box of Christmas decorations and... we found a Christmas rat."

Kelso immediately shot up, running toward the back to see the rat while Donna and Fez calmly followed him. Jackie bounced on the couch, keeping her feet off the floor in fear of it, while Hyde just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV.

* * *

Hyde shook his hands, trying to keep them warm, he and Eric standing by the highway, listening to the sound of a saw running back and forth. It was the night before Eric's little party, and, surprisingly, Red had given him money for it, which had given Hyde an idea. But Eric looked nervous, holding his arms, and glancing around the woods.

"Forman, man, would you_ relax_," Hyde ordered, "This is a good plan. We cut down the tree and keep the forty bucks for beer."

"Car," Eric said, and he and Hyde quickly ducked behind the road railing, but Kelso lifted his head into plain view, "Where?"

"Kelso," Eric said, irritated, pushing Kelso down, "Car means get down."

They heard the saw for a few more seconds before Kelso lifted himself back up, "Okay," He said, "Done."

Eric looked at him blankly, "I disagree, Kelso. See, if you were done, the tree would be a bit more horizontal."

"No," Kelso pouted, "I mean I'm done."

"Car!" Hyde shouted, and he and Eric speedily hid, Kelso going a bit slower.

"Here," Kelso muttered after they stood, holding out the saw to Hyde, "Cut it yourself."

"Fine, Kelso," Hyde snapped, snatching the saw from him before holding out to Eric, "Can you believe him?"

Eric just gave him a stupid look before taking the saw and walking back over to the tree. "Ah, Hyde," He muttered, "Did you hafta write your name in the snow so close to the tree?"

"Sorry," Hyde muttered in a voice that wasn't very sincere.

Eric rolled his eyes, going back to the tree.

* * *

"There," Kelso grinned as he and Eric struggled to get the tree off the car, "Now we've got forty bucks for beer."

"You know what else we should do?" Kelso asked just as the tree fell over him. He struggled under it as Eric helped him lift it up. "Not get any presents," He said, helping Eric lift the tree upright, "That way we get even more money for beer."

"Hey, shut up," Eric hissed, pointing to Kitty as she made her way out of the sliding door.

"Oh, Eric," Kitty said excitedly, examining the tree, "I think this is the most beautiful tree we have ever had. Oh, and it's just, it's so fresh." Just as she finishes her sentence, a bird flew out of the tree, right over her head, and she ducked, running back into the house to get away while Hyde took Midge to the side.

"Mrs. Pinciotti?" He said, and she turned her attention to him, giving him one of her large smiles, "Look, I was thinkin' about getting a present for this girl, and um, you know, she's about Donna's age, so I was wondering what Donna likes."

"Perfume!" Midge exclaimed happily, "Donna wears 'White Shoulders', but it's not just for your shoulders, you can wear it anywhere."

"Really?" Hyde said, his tone a bit suggestive, but Midge didn't catch onto it.

"Sure. Like your neck... or the mall."

"Alright, well, uh... how much does that run?"

"Um, about twelve dollars."

Hyde gave her a nervous look before speaking bluntly, "What about crappy perfume? How much does that run?"

"Gosh, I don't know... I'll Bob's mom!" Midge suggested happily, completely oblivious to the burn she just tossed her mother-in-law as she took off toward her house, leaving Hyde behind to give her an odd stare.

Laurie squeezed passed her mom, walking to Eric, examining the tree. "Oh, you did not get this from a lot," She smirked at him, "You stole it."

"I haggled," Eric muttered.

"With who? Smokey the Bear?" She replied snippily, "You stole it."

"Well, I mean, you're one to talk, you're flunkin' outta college," Eric snapped back, and her eyes widened.

"How did you know?" She asked in a rather panicked voice.

"I didn't," Eric smirked.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"_You_ shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Okay!" Laurie exclaimed, wide eyed, slowly backing toward the sliding door.

"Okay," Eric said back slowly, his eyes just as wide.

Hyde rolled his eyes, shutting the car door as Kelso dragged the tree inside.

* * *

The next night, party night, Donna stood by the tree, making final touches, Eric watching her from his spot on the dryer, though their peace was interrupted by Kelso and Hyde entering the basement.

"Hey, Eric," Kelso said as Laurie and Kitty made their way downstairs, "Where do we put the beer?"

"In the ice chest, SHH, SHH!" Eric hissed, quickly leading them toward the back before he turned to greet his mother.

"Okay, now here you go," Kitty said, setting a plate of cookies on the coffee table, "Punch and cookies, just like I promised."

"Mom, mom," Eric muttered, "No."

"Eric," Laurie smirked, setting a bowl of punch next to the cookies, "Mom made it for you, the least you could do is drink a _lot_ of it."

"Aw," Kitty smiled, putting her arms around Eric and Laurie, hugging them close, "You know, you two are just the best Christmas present a mother could have."

Unbeknownst to her, Laurie reached behind her, smacking Eric on the back of the head. Eric immediately retaliated in kind just as Kitty let them go, making her way back up the stairs.

Kelso, catching sight of Laurie, sprinted out of the back room, hopping over the sofa, his foot catching on a cushion, making his shin smack against the table, shaking its contents quite loudly. He stood up straight, grinning at Laurie, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Laurie," He tried to deepen his voice, and Eric rolled his eyes angrily; not only does the moron hit on other girls _while_ he's dating someone _(someone who Eric happens to care about, by the way)_, but he hits on his _sister_, too.

"Kelso," She said breezily, though there was hint snide in her tone.

"So... um... cool," He grinned as Fez entered the basement, carrying a bag of what was obviously presents.

"Hey, Fez," Donna greeted.

"Merry Christmas," He said, setting his bag on the lawn chair before looking at the coffee table, "Oo, punch."

"Can I pour you some?" Laurie asked excitedly, a huge grin on her face.

"No thank you, but if you like, you can bend over and put my gifts under the tree," He replied suggestively, one of his 'Fez grins' plastered on his face. Laurie just looked at him, her smirk slowly vanishing.

"Oh, gifts?" Kelso asked as Hyde made his way out of the back room, watching as Fez placed his gifts under the tree, "I thought we said no gifts?"

"No, _you_ said no gifts," Eric deadpanned.

"What's Christmas without gifts?" Donna grinned teasingly.

"Yeah, man," Hyde smirked, taking a seat on the deep freeze, "Where's your heart?"

"Nobody tells me anything around here!" Kelso exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Now I gotta get Jackie a gift or she'll kill me!"

"Cheer up, Kelso," Laurie smirked, holding out a cup of punch, "Have some punch."

"No," Kelso pouted, walking toward the basement door in a dejected manner, "I gotta get gifts for Jackie."

He looked back at Laurie, trying to act tough, "Who I'm breaking up with."

Eric rolled his eyes again, wanting nothing more than to punch Kelso in the eye the way Hyde does all the time.

* * *

"What's with the pep squad, man?" Hyde asked, watching Jackie's friends drool over Fez from his seat on the deep freeze.

"Yeah, they seem extra stupid tonight," Donna nodded next to him, but grinned when she saw Jackie take a seat behind Fez on the back of the couch, exclaiming, "Hey, he was my friend first!"

"Oh, good God," Eric muttered, making his way over to Jackie, trying to coax her away from Fez.

"What's wrong with you, Jackie?" He asked, holding her by the shoulders as he led her to the tree, "Are you drunk?"

"No!" She exclaimed, "I don't even like beer! Why would I drink beer when there's all this wonderful punch?"

"Er, right..." He mumbled as Kelso made his way into the basement, tossing a paper bag under the tree. Donna walked over, picking up the bag and looking in it before she gave Kelso a look, "Hot rollers?"

"It was the only thing I could afford," Kelso pouted, "This wouldn't have happened if you had just _told_ me we were doin' gifts!"

Donna rolled her eyes, heading back toward the deep freeze to grab another drink, Kelso following to get some beer of his own.

"Aw, Eric" Jackie cooed, hugging him around the waist, "Michael got me hot rollers! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Okay, yeah, you're drunk."

"I am not!"

Eric's mouth turned up in a half-smile, half-smirk thing, and Jackie thought it was wonderful, "Okay, prove it. Follow my finger with your eyes."

He raised a finger and began to move it up and down, back and forth, but it was too fast, and she had thought he only raised one finger, but now it looked like three, and this games was stupid anyway... She glanced up, trying to avoid his moving finger because it was making her dizzy, and her eyes caught something wonderful. God, everything was so wonderful today!

"Mistletoe."

"What?"

"We're standing under a mistletoe! Kiss me!" She threw her arms around his neck, stood on her tip toes, and closed her eyes.

"Jackie, I'm not gonna kiss you," He mumbled, feeling as though that would be taking advantage of her in her drunken state. He tried to shrug her off, but she held on.

"I'm not drunk," She pouted, "And you have to kiss me! It's a mistletoe; it's tradition!"

"It's stupid, I'll just move."

"You can't, you can't, you can't!" She yelled, holding on tighter, "You have to kiss me first!"

"Alright, alright, alright," He mumbled quickly, trying to placate her. Appeased, she nodded happily, puckering her lips and closing her eyes. She felt a hand cup the back of her head, pulling her closer, but the expected pressure of his lips never came. Instead, there was a gentle, slightly wet sweep of his lips on her forehead, and it felt wonderful.

Her eyes fluttered open and she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, "Oh, Eric! I love you!"

"No, Jackie," Eric chuckled a little, "You hate me, remember? I'm a string bean."

She beamed at him, "Oh, Eric, you're right! I do hate you! Thank you for reminding me!" She hugged him again, cuddling up to his side; hating Eric Forman this much felt absolutely wonderful.

Eric chuckled again, keeping a hand on her upper back to help her stay steady, ignoring Kelso's confused glower and enjoying his moment with her.

* * *

"Here, Donna," Hyde said, handing her something messily wrapped in newspapers as he took a seat in his chair, her sitting next to him on the couch, "You know, Christmas and stuff."

"Hyde's getting bashful," Donna teased as she opened the present. She looked at it, her expression turning wistful as she stared at the picture of her and Hyde from fifth grade that Mrs. Forman took when she took everyone to the park. She and Hyde were sitting next to each other under the slide, smiling at the camera.

"Hyde, this is great," She said quietly, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah," He said, trying to play it off despite his nervousness, "I've had it in my drawer forever, so I just framed it."

"That's so sweet," Donna smiled, still looking at the picture. Her brows suddenly furrowed, "Oh, man, you can see my training bra through my shirt!"

Hyde laughed, "Yeah. I remember that training bra."

"Wait here for a second," Donna said, hopping off the couch. She walked to the Christmas tree, giving Jackie and Eric a bewildered smile when she saw them; Eric simply grinned back at her, making her laugh a little. She grabbed her gift from under the tree before retaking her seat, handing her present to Hyde.

"Oh, a sand candle," He said, looking at his opened gift, Donna rubbing her hands together nervously when she thought of what Jackie told her about them; _They're practical and romantic, Donna._

"Yeah," Donna said nervously, smiling a little, "I... thought you could use one, so..."

"Donna, chill," He grinned a little, "It's a cool gift, man."

She smiled.

* * *

"Eric!" Red saved him from his thoughts, storming down the stairs, "Before you explain the beer, maybe you wanna tell me why there're two state troopers in our living room, confiscating our Christmas tree."

"Oh, that, um," Eric stuttered, "Funny story; _true_ story-"

"Get to the point," Red snapped.

"We cut down a tree on the side of the interstate," Eric mumbled.

"Well that's just great, Eric," Red said, clearly mad, "Now the party's over, you're grounded, and I want what's left of my forty bucks."

"Kelso, give it to 'em," Eric ordered.

"Oh crap," Red mumbled.

"Oh, uh," Kelso stuttered, "I sorta spent it on the gift I got."

"Mr. Forman!" Jackie exclaimed drunkenly, dragging Eric with her as she walked over to Red, "Guess what! I hate Eric!" She stumbled a little, grabbing Eric into another hug, and he smiled nervously, keeping his arms around her so she wouldn't stumble off; she suddenly pointed at Hyde and Donna, still sitting at the couch, "And Hyde and Donna are in love, too!"

"Whoa!" Hyde exclaimed, he and Donna quickly standing, "What, man?"

"Yeah!" Donna laughed nervously, "What?"

"Oh, God bless us everyone!" A member of Fez's harem shouted, and the three of them cuddled up with him.

"Eric, what the hell is going on here?" Red demanded, "Have these girls been drinking?"

"No, no, dad, no!" Eric stuttered, "It's just mom's punch."

Red glared at him, lifting the punch bowl and using the ladle to take sip. He threw it back down, "Lousy with hooch," He muttered.

"You see, you see, Red!" Hyde said nervously, "She's drunk, that's drunk talk!"

"Right," Donna nodded quickly, "Lies! All lies!"

"Jackie, c'mon, I'll get you and the sob sisters home," Red ordered, "Eric, clean this place up and the rest of the beer goes in my fridge; Donna, your dad's upstairs, I suggest you join 'em; Steven, you help Eric clean; Kelso... Go. Home!"

"Eric, do something!" Fez pleaded as the three girls followed Red upstairs, "Your father is taking my women!"

* * *

**Sorry about the ending, but I was unsure of how exactly I should end it, so... Yay, more EJ and DH moments! :)**


	13. Ski Trip

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**This one is going to make JE fans happy, and piss them off at the same time :)**

* * *

"Alright guys," Eric said, folding up the map he, Hyde, and Fez were looking at, "If we leave right after school, we should make it to Jackie's ski cabin by, like, six o' clock."

"Man, I can't wait; a trip to my favorite place," Hyde smirked as he settled into his chair, "Anywhere but here."

Eric snickered as he climbed over the couch, taking a seat on the back of it, "And I'm bettin' that Alpine Valley'll get The Kid many make out opportunities with Donna. The Kid is _in_."

"What's with the whole 'Kid' thing?" Hyde asked, giving him a strange look.

"It's cool," Eric said, but his grin slowly fell when Hyde and Fez simply stared at him, "...It's not cool?"

"Not cool; dorky," Fez said, a 'duh' tone in his voice as he gave Eric an odd look.

They turned to the basement door as it opened, watching as Kelso came in, grinning and snickering, "Guess who made out with Pam Macy behind the gym?"

"Everyone," Hyde deadpanned.

"No, man," Kelso laughed, not noticing Hyde's tone, "_Me!_"

"Kelso," Eric muttered lowly, upset at both his implications of cheating and his stupidity, "A lot of people hang out behind the gym."

"Yeah, that's what so great about it! Everybody saw it!"

"Oh, that's great, man," Hyde gave a pissed smile, "Yeah, because then everybody can tell Jackie, ya moron!"

"Yeah, and then she's gonna dump you and we won't get to go on the ski trip!" Eric added, attempting to hide the true reasons for his anger, secretly hoping that Jackie does dump him.

"She's never gonna find out," Kelso replied cockily, and Eric rolled his eyes.

At that moment, Jackie chose to storm into the basement, narrowing her eyes on Kelso, "You are a dog, Michael, a dirty, dirty dog!"

"What I do?"

"You made out with Pam Macy," Eric deadpanned, trying to hide his smirk, though he stopped when he glanced at Hyde, who was smirking openly; it appeared as though Hyde was just as pissed at Kelso for cheating.

"I trusted you, Michael, and now all my friends are laughing at me! I can't even show my face in the third floor bathroom! And that's the cool bathroom!"

"But I-"

"No, Michael. We're through."

"Okay, fine, if that's the way you want it, we're through. And on Monday, when we get back from the ski trip, it's over!"

"Oh, no, Michael," Jackie gave an irritated smile, "You won't be skiing this weekend."

"Oh, that's great, Jackie, just cancel the trip and disappoint all our friends!"

"Oh, no," Jackie smiled happily, taking a seat next to Eric and patting him on the leg, "_We_ are still going."

"Well, they're not just gonna leave me, right guys?"

Eric gave him a fake grin, "See you Monday, Kelso."

* * *

"Alright, we made it," Donna smiled as Jackie turned on the light switch, lighting up the cabin room.

"I am so cold," Fez pouted, "The snow has stolen my manhood."

"So, I guess you two want the room?" Jackie asked Eric and Donna. The two quickly glanced at each other before smiling nervously at her.

"Um, yeah," Eric stuttered, "We... want the room..."

He trailed off, rolling his eyes as he and Donna reluctantly walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

The door slammed shut, and Fez immediately collapsed onto the floor, curling up as Jackie took a seat on the couch.

"I am _freezing_!" He whined, "The winter in my country is _seventy_ degrees! We must hold each other for warmth!" He leaned up, hugging Jackie's leg close him, but she shrugged him off, exclaiming, "_Fez!_"

"But I am going to _die_!" He cried.

"Okay, look, Fez," Hyde said, glancing around, his eyes stopping on the liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle, "Ooo, Amaretto."

Hyde smiled fakely as he walked toward the couch, handing Fez the booze, "This should warm you right up."

Fez took a small sip as Hyde settled beside Jackie on the couch.

"Yum, liquid candy," Fez smiled happily, quickly chugging the bottle

Jackie gave Hyde a look; he simply smiled at her.

* * *

Donna glanced around awkwardly, sitting on the edge of the bed as Eric paced around the room.

"Eric, this is stupid," She said as the sound of Jackie's wails began getting louder and louder, "Neither of us wants to be in here; let's just go have fun with everyone. Someone needs to take care of Jackie."

"Yeah..." Eric mumbled, "Let's go."

* * *

"It's just... Michael's supposed to_ looovee meee..._"

And there she went again with the hysterical, choking, spasming, snotty sobs.

Hyde grimaced; she was making it impossible to ignore her. He wished Forman and Donna would come out of the room and make her shut up. Sure, he was pissed at Kelso for what he did to her, no one deserved that, but Kelso most certainly didn't deserve her tears.

"I love you, Jackie, you are my goddess."

"Gross, get away, Fez! And put some clothes on!"

"But I am so warm!"

"Then go outside!"

"Of course my goddess! I will make a snow angel for you!" Fez practically skipped out of the door.

Hyde looked after him, contemplating following him; it was freezing out there. He looked toward the bedroom door... the thought of Donna and Forman in there alone...

His hands clenched around his magazine.

"Why would Mi-Michael do this to me?"

"Because he's a stupid jerk with the self-control of a rabbit!" Hyde snapped. He didn't want her crying over someone like Kelso. Hyde wouldn't tell this to anybody, but he couldn't help but think of Jackie as a little girl that needed protection, even if it was from his own friends, and there no way he was gonna let her cry over Michael freakin' Kelso.

Thankfully, Donna and Forman chose that moment to excite the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Eric asked, glancing worriedly at Jackie.

"She's upset or something," Hyde mumbled, turning his attention back to his magazine.

"Where's Fez?" Donna asked.

"He killed a bottle of Amaretto, and then said somethin' about a snow angel or somethin'," Hyde mumbled, distracted by 'Spy vs. Spy'.

Eric rolled his eyes, sighing heavily as he walked toward the door, "I'll go find 'em."

Hyde sighed, standing from the lazy boy and taking a seat next to Donna on the couch, Jackie immediately hugging him for comfort.

"Oh, yeah, okay," Hyde said awkwardly, hesitantly patting her back in an attempt to comfort her, "C'mon, Jackie... _Don't cry...blue skies..._"

Donna snorted.

"Look, c'mon, Jackie. If it's any consolation, Pam Macy'd do it with anybody."

"Oh my God!" Jackie shrieked, hopping off the couch and running out of the cabin door.

Donna glared at him; he gave her a perplexed look.

"I thought..." He stuttered, "I figured bashin' Pam Macy'd make 'er feel better."

Donna sighed a little at the honest look on his face, realizing that he truly didn't mean to upset her more. "Well, look," She explained, "Thinking about how your boyfriend would rather be with an easy slut than with you would just make it worse."

"Oh... oops..."

* * *

"Fez!" Eric shouted as he trudged through the snow, looking around for his drunken foreign friend, "Fez, where are you?!"

He stopped in his tracks, hearing very loud sobs. He looked around, sprinting towards Jackie at the sight of her huddled against the side of the cabin, crying.

"Jackie!" He yelled sternly, jerking his coat off as he took a seat next to her, "It's freezing out here!" He placed his coat over her shoulders, leaving an arm wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled before looking at him with watery eyes, "Eric, why would Michael do this?"

"Look, Jackie, Kelso's..." He trailed off before sighing, "Not good... Maybe in a few years when he's more mature, but right now..."

Jackie nodded quietly, glancing down at her lap.

Eric sighed again, pulling her closer to him in an attempt to comfort her.

* * *

"Okay, look, Donna," Hyde started, "We need to clear some stuff up."

"What could that possibly be, Hyde?" Donna tried to stay in denial, quickly standing, "We already agreed to just stay friends, remember?"

Hyde stood with her, just looking at her, and she glanced away a few times nervously. She heard him sigh, and suddenly she felt him grab her face with his hands, pulling her close, crushing his mouth against hers.

She tried to fight him for a few seconds before she just gave up, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. He lowered his hands, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, lowering himself onto the couch, dragging her onto his lap.

When she let out a quiet moan, the kiss became a bit more desperate, as if they were afraid they wouldn't get another chance.

* * *

"Look," Eric said, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Jackie looked at him, her eyes trailing the arm around her shoulders up to his face. She looked sad, upset, confused, and even desperate, suddenly placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him. He understood the look on her face; she was still thinking of Kelso, and how he betrayed her, needing some form of physical comfort. Right now, her head was clouded, and she was using him, but he just couldn't bring himself to care, pulling her closer.

"Guys!?" Kelso's voice is heard in the distance, and Jackie and Eric jerk apart, wide eyed. Jackie quickly stood, running back to the cabin entrance, leaving Eric alone in the cold.

Eric sighed heavily, standing, greeting Kelso as he came into view.

* * *

Donna and Hyde jerked apart when the cabin door slammed open, quickly separating, watching as Jackie stormed in and headed straight for the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

They stared at the bedroom door for a few minutes in confusion, glancing back at the entrance when Kelso and Eric entered, carrying Fez.

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"Oh, Fez is a winter nymph," Eric said sarcastically, and Kelso carelessly dropped Fez on the couch, heading straight for the bedroom, the sound of Jackie's angry shrieks being cut off when he closed the door behind him.

Eric sighed, taking a seat on the lazy boy.

Donna glanced around the room awkwardly, placing a hand to her head in an uncomfortable manner, Fez's, uh... _area_ a bit too close for comfort to her face.

She glared at Eric and Hyde, "Could _one_ of you put his _pants_ on?"

* * *

**Yay, major DH and EJ moments! Aren't you happy :)**

**And I've decided on a schedule for this story; starting next week, this story will be updated every Saturday :)**


	14. Stolen Car

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**I gotta little scared that I wasn't going to be able to post this because I kept going to a page that said Error Type 2, but it's working again, so yay! :)**

**Also, because I don't have a lot of couple moments to work with in Stolen Car and That Wrestling Show, the chapters will be a little short.**

**And Jackie does _not_ have sex with Kelso in this chapter. In this universe, she's still a virgin.**

* * *

Hyde puffed air out of his nose, his hand clasped together, glaring at the floor. He, Kelso, Eric, and Fez were sitting side by side in metal folding chairs in a bar-less cell, the only way out being the door on the side, locked up tight. Their coats, wallets, and even Hyde's sunglasses had been confiscated, and he really wished he could punch a cop without going to juvie.

"This is great; I'm dead," Eric said, "You know, when we were in _my_ car, and _I_ was runnin' the show, I don't remember _one_ single time we got arrested."

"_Forman_," Hyde said lowly, irritated by the constant whining, "Will you_ relax_? _Please_?"

"Yeah, man!" Kelso exclaimed, clearly panicking, "We're _all_ in trouble here!"

"Oh, no," Eric snarked, "No, no, no, no," he pointed at Kelso, "_Your_ parents have seven kids, they're not even gonna notice you're _gone_," Kelso pouted dejectedly, and then Eric pointed to Fez, "_Your_ parents don't even live in this _country_," Fez pouted as well, crossing his arms like a child, and Eric pointed at Hyde, "And _your_ mom's probably one cell over," he shrank slightly under the look Hyde gave him, continuing nervously, "So that just leaves _me_. _I'm_ the one who's really in trouble here."

"Oh, boo hoo, _Forman_," Hyde snarked, clearly pissed, thinking of how Curt would respond if the man ever found out about this, "You think_ I'm_ not gonna get in trouble?"

"I will be deported," Fez said whimpered, "They will send me back to my homeland, the island of-"

Fez was cut off when the door opened, a police officer walking in, "Okay," He said, "Who's the ring leader here?"

"_He_ is," Kelso, Fez, and Hyde immediately pointed to Eric, the three of them still irked about the prissy comments on their home lives.

"You get one phone call," The officer says, handing Eric a dime before walking toward the door.

"To anywhere?" Fez asked.

"One _local_ phone call," The officer snipped before shutting the door, locking it.

"Who're we gonna call?" Hyde asked.

"I can't call Red," Eric said, glancing around nervously, "I'd feel safer in jail."

"I, um..." Fez stuttered, looking a bit embarrassed, "I don't know my phone number."

"Can't call Edna, man," Hyde said, thinking of an excuse to not call Ian, "It's poker night."

Kelso giggled, "Isn't every night _poke 'er_ night for Edna?"

Hyde glared at him for a moment before angrily frogging him on the arm, the loud smack resounding through the room, making Fez and Eric flinch a little, and Kelso gasped in pain, grabbing onto his now throbbing arm.

"Here, look," Eric said, standing and walking toward the payphone on the wall opposite to the door, "I'll call Jackie."

Kelso gave him a suspicious look, "Since when do you talk to Jackie?"

Eric gave him a pointed stare, "Does it really matter, _Kelso?_"

Hyde gave a tiny, amused grin; he had caught onto the fact that Forman had a thing for Jackie a long time ago.

And, if he was being honest, he knew that Forman was a much better choice for her than Kelso, and he wished the scrawny twerp would man up and talk to Jackie about it already.

* * *

It had been seven weeks since she kissed him. When Michael stormed into her cabin bedroom, she had told herself she was doing the right thing by taking him back - that she was protecting her heart. After all, if Michael was able to hurt her so badly despite feeling so little when she was with him, then Eric could completely break her.

So, she took Michael back, told herself that he loved her, that he had braved a snow storm for her; but, deep inside, she knew it wasn't true.

She talked to Donna about it; even told the redhead that she had kissed Eric. Donna was a bit upset at first, feeling that using Eric like that was uncalled for, but she had been sympathetic at least, knowing what it was like to be unable to be with the one you just couldn't be with.

Donna had told her that taking Michael back was a horrible idea, that he was just going to hurt her again, and, though Jackie fully agreed with her, she didn't listen anyway. She thought back to what Eric told her, that Michael just wasn't good as he is right now; that, maybe, he'll mature in a few years, but not right now.

She sometimes wished she had decided against ignoring Eric's tender gazes, but then she told herself that it was too late now.

She sighed, glancing at her bedroom phone at the sound of it's ringing.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"...Hey... Jackie...?"

She sat up straighter at the sound of Eric's voice, "Eric...? Why're you calling me?"

"Well... Kelso was gonna call you, but me n' Hyde didn't trust him to not screw it up, so... Well, the thing is... we're in jail."

"You're in jail?"

"Yeah, Kelso borrowed his cousin, Sully's car, but then it turned out to not be Sully's car, so... Can you get us out?"

Jackie rolled her eyes at the explanation, figuring Michael's idiocy is what got them into the whole mess.

"Yeah, I'll call Donna. Have her pick you up."

"Okay. Thank you, Jackie."

She felt her eyes water a little at how gentle his voice sounded when he said her name.

"It's no problem, Eric."

* * *

"I can't believe she went to that class," Bob muttered, and Donna glanced up at him from her sandwich, "Married women do not _abandon_ their families."

"Sure they do, Dad, it's the 70s," Donna replied flippantly, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I _know_ what decade it is," Bob responded, "Doesn't change the fact that I'm sittin' here eatin' a sandwich instead of a hot meal."

"Well, you want me to microwave it for ya?" Donna deadpanned.

"I just don't understand why she needs this. I've given 'er a great life."

"_Dad_, that's not the _issue_," Donna said, exasperated, "The whole point of the Equal Rights Amendment is so that women don't have to _define_ themselves by a man."

Bob stared at her, uncomprehending, "Donna, is this about clothes? Cuz I can buy ya clothes."

Donna rolled her eyes, standing just as the kitchen phone rang. "This is pointless," She muttered as she grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

Pause.

"Oh, hey Jackie."

Pause.

"What?"

Pause.

"They're in _jail_?"

Pause.

"That's hilarious," Donna snickered.

* * *

Hyde, Fez, Eric, and Kelso glanced toward the door as it opened, quickly hopping up at the sight of Donna being escorted in by an officer, a file in his hand.

"Okay," He said, going through the file, "Redhead was gonna bail you out, but turns out that guy, Sully, borrowed it from his grandma, but she forgot and called it in stolen, so you're free to go."

"Alright," Hyde grinned, "Let's get the hell outta here. Hey, Donna," Hyde nodded at her, giving her a tiny grin, "You get a ride or somethin'?"

"Jackie called me," She answered before shrugging, "And then I just asked Red if I could borrow the Cruiser."

"And he _let_ you?" Eric asked in amazement.

"Yeah," She shrugged again, "He likes me more than you, so..."

Eric nodded his head, rolling his eyes in acceptance.

* * *

**Okay, I know, odd ending. But, I was unsure of how to end it, so... this is what I came up with.**

**Also, I'm aiming for Hyde and Jackie having a big brother, baby sister kind of relationship if anyone is wondering about the random thoughts I'm giving Hyde about Jackie, Eric, and Kelso.**


	15. That Wrestling Show

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Two chapters in one day? Don't you feel special :)**

**And for those who are wondering, no Jackie did _not_ have sex with Kelso. She's still a virgin.**

* * *

Jackie's gasps were audible and near constant, somehow making herself easy to hear over the loud cheering of everyone else.

Eric glanced up at the sound of another midget hitting the floor, hearing Jackie's gasp of fear and sympathy behind him.

"Michael, where're you going?"

Panic laced her tone.

"To the bathroom. Seeing a bunch of people get punched in the kidneys makes me have to take a leak."

"Okay..." Hesitance. "Just... hurry back, please."

Eric rolled his eyes as Kelso stumbled his way out of the seats. Jackie was obviously bothered by the violence, so why the hell would Kelso take her here? Or, did the moron even _notice_ that Jackie was upset?

Eric flinched a little at the loud noise made by Rocky Johnson's body slam, jumping a little at the sudden feel of hands grabbing his arms from behind, feeling a face bury itself in his back, between his shoulder blades.

He glanced behind him, "Jackie?"

"I'm sorry, Eric, but I hate this stuff," She glanced at the ring, shuttering, "It's so gross, sweaty and violent, and those leotards are _horrible._"

"Then why'd you come?"

A small pause.

"I just... I want to try and make it work with Michael."

Eric huffed through his nose, turning back around, "Whatever."

Jackie snuggled a little closer, laying her cheek against the curve of his shoulder. Every time there was an especially loud thud or crack, the arms around his middle would tighten.

He may not be with her... but he could accept moments like these.

At least for a while.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the super shortness, but there just wasn't a lot to work with in these episodes, so...**

**And, no, Jackie did _not_ act like a doormat all day; she was her usual self.**

**And Donna and Hyde finally get together next chapter! Stay tuned :)**


	16. The First Date

**Yay, I'm back! I'm real groggy because of the medicine, and I'm lying back in a hospital bed, but they said I'm well enough to mess around on my phone or my computer. And, I'll get bored lying in bed all day, so, here I am, writing :)**

**Oh, and one more thing:**

_**"LIAR! If you were planing on continuing why make up a false story...just continue lol"**_

**That was a review I got. And I'm sorry, but it really pissed me off. Why would I lie about something like that? What exactly do I get out of it by telling people I have never seen before a day in my life that I'm sick? Who are you to call me a liar? As I just said, you've never seen me before a day in your life. And what's the point of having Mitchell tell you I'm sick if I'm not? Obviously, I'm going to continue this story, so why should I lie?**

**And as for the "lol", what exactly is funny? That I got an infection? That I had a fever high enough to potentially cause brain damage? That my leg had to be re-broken just so it could heal properly? Is that what's funny? Well, I'm glad my pain makes you so goddamned happy. Really. I am.**

**Sorry. But that review just really got to me when I read it, so...**

**Anyway, as for those who left me supportive reviews and wished me a speedy recovering, thank you for actually being polite and considerate. I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the slightly changed plotline.**

**Note: I'm starting to focus more on my HTTYD fics, so updates are going to be irregular from now on**

**Note: This chapter focuses on HD, so... no EJ in here, sorry.**

* * *

Eric lied back on the basement couch, his attention solely on Gilligan's Island, not noticing Donna's presence as she walked through the basement door until she sat right on his sprawled lap, making him grunt in surprise.

"Get _off_ me, you moose!" He laughed as sat up, causing her to slide onto the couch.

"Oh, Eric," Donna said in mock surprise, "I didn't see you there, you should really work on bulking up."

He rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face remained.

"So, what're you watching?" She asked curiously, and Eric opened his mouth to answer, but the basement door opened, Fez, Kelso, and Hyde walking in.

"Ooo, Gilligan is on," Fez smiled.

"Yeah," Hyde grunted as Kelso took a seat on the couch, Fez going for the lawn chair, and he settled into his chair, "Nothin' like watchin' people drown tryin' to get off an island."

Donna and Eric stared boredly at the TV, Kelso between them, staring with an opened mouth, looking a bit dazed. Donna pursed her lips, glancing around the room for a bit. She widened her eyes in exasperation before quickly lifting herself from her seat, going toward the basement door, "Well, I'm going home."

"We still goin' to the library, Donna?" Hyde piped up.

"Um, yeah. Yeah," Donna answered before exciting the basement.

"Oh," Eric exclaimed, standing, "I'll walk ya home."

Kelso snorted, giving a confused smile, "She lives _right_ next door."

"Yeah," Eric breathed, smiling fakely as he walked passed Kelso, being sure to give him a slap on the back of the head, making Kelso grab his head in surprise before pouting.

"Hey, Donna," Eric said as he shut the door behind him, and she turned, walking back down the stairs to stand in front of him, "Um... about tomorrow night; I was thinkin' that maybe you and I can go out to dinner for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh," She said in surprise, "Well, I promised Hyde I'd go to the library, so..."

"Well, I mean, you could do that anytime, right?"

"Yeah," Donna hesitated, thinking that this would be a good opportunity to talk to Eric about Hyde. It might be a better idea to talk to Eric first before she and Hyde actually establish anything. "Yeah, I would love to go."

"Um, that's great... so then, so then it's a date."

"Our first..."

"Yeah..."

Thankfully, the awkward silence was interrupted by Jackie's arrival, "Hey guys." She stopped directly in front of them, looking between them, and Eric lifted his eyes in annoyance.

"So," She said, "What's going on?"

"I'll, uh," Donna said, squeezing passed Jackie and making her way back up the stairs, "I'll see you guys later."

Eric sighed, walking back through the basement door, Jackie following him.

"So, Eric," Jackie said, taking a seat next to Kelso, "What were you and Donna talking about?"

"Your hair," Eric replied immediately, giving her a fake smile.

"Really?" Jackie asked quickly, holding a hand to her chest in her excitement.

"No," Eric retorted, causing her to pout, making Hyde shake his head with a tiny grin, "We're goin' out to dinner tomorrow night for Valentine's Day."

"Uh, no," Hyde said, his tone irked, "Donna and I were goin' to the library tomorrow night."

"On Valentine's Day?" Jackie scoffed, not taking notice of Hyde's current state of mind. It amazed him that he could take notice of such things happening with her, while she remained oblivious to such things that happened with him. "Who studies on Valentine's Day?"

"Well I didn't know it was Valentine's Day when I made the date... to study."

"Well, I'm sure she just forgot about you," Eric gave a fake smile, taking out his problems on Hyde without really meaning to.

"Anyway, I'm gonna give Donna my class ring." He finished his sentence by holding up his right hand, showing off the medium sized jewelry on his ring finger.

He had been thinking about it for a while now. Nothing was going to happen between him and Jackie, so he might as well make an improvement on his and Donna's relationship. If it could even be called that.

Jackie gave out a long, dramatic gasp, holding her hand to her chest as she gazed at the ring in adoration, but there was another emotion hidden in her eyes. Almost one of both sadness and envy.

"No, forget rings," Kelso shook his head, "You wanna score with Donna, use my Super Funk eight track."

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Eric shook his head, continuing, "Anyway, I figured it's time to make it official. I mean, she's just been waiting for any jerk to swoop down on 'er."

"And _you're_ that jerk," Hyde muttered.

"Well, better me than some other jerk."

A small pause.

"Why are you looking at me?" Fez exclaimed, "Hyde is the other jerk!"

* * *

Eric and Donna at the Vineyard Restaurant, reading their menus.

"Well this is quite a menu," Eric said.

"Yeah... You got enough money?" Donna teased.

"Oh, for me," Eric grinned, "Oh, sorry, were you gonna eat somethin' too?"

"Actually, uh... I'm in the mood for chicken," Donna said, closing her menu.

"Oh, what a coincidence, I too am ordering the cheapest thing on the menu."

Donna gave a small smile, hoping the banter of their friendship wouldn't end with what she was about to tell him. It would be awkward, especially with how excited their parents were. She was right when she said that they had her and Eric married with kids the day they met.

"You look really nice tonight," Donna smiled.

"...Oh, so do you..." Eric trailed off nervously, "Look, Donna..."

"Hello," The waiter interrupted, greeting them as he stopped at their table, holding up a pin and notepad, "Can I start you folks off with some drinks?"

"Well, sure-" Eric cut himself off, couching fakely into his hand before looking up at the waiter, deepening his voice, "I'll have a beer."

"Alright," The waiter responded before turning his attention to Donna.

"Oh, uh... I'd like an iced tea," She said.

"Wow," Eric grinned excitedly, "He didn't even proof us."

"It must be the jacket," Donna smiled.

"Or my sideburns," Eric said excitedly.

"What sideburns?" Donna asked, furrowing her brows. She really wish he didn't say that. Now she's thinking about Hyde when she should be here with Eric.

"These sideburns, right, these...," Eric pointed to the sides of his face before turning away in embarrassment, "...side-burns..."

* * *

Donna looked up, smiling goofily at the waiter as he walked over with their tray of food, holding out her arms, "Here chicken, chicken, chicken!"

Eric glanced around nervously.

"Donna," He scolded, "Shh."

"Oh," Donna said, holding up her hands in defeat, her voice mocking, "Sorry."

"Donna, are you okay?" Eric asked as the waiter set their plates in front of them.

"Oh, I'm_ great_," Donna smiled widely.

"I think you're drunk, Donna," Eric said, his tone horrified.

"_Oh,_" Donna gasped, her face surprised, "I think I am too." She blew air out of pursed lips, deliberately making a noise, laughing quietly, "How could I be _drunk_?"

"Well, there's about five shots of alcohol in the Long Island Iced Tea," The waiter answered.

"_Long Island_ Iced Tea?" Eric asked, a bit panicked.

"Well, you guys ordered drinks."

"And I'm ready for another one," Donna exclaimed immediately, holding up her glass.

"No, she's good!" Eric shouted, taking Donna's drink from her, "Thank you, thanks, thank you, thank you, thanks!"

The waiter took the hint, walking off with pursed lips.

Donna smiled drunkenly at Eric, "I love your little butt, Eric."

"Oh," Eric muttered in embarrassment, shifting in his seat.

Donna giggled, making a circle with her pointer fingers, "It's _so_ **_little_**."

"Okay-"

"And you're _so_ good, Eric," Donna interrupted, letting her hands fall loudly onto the table, "You're _so_ darn good."

"Okay, I think it's coffee time-"

"You're so gonna makes me hot," Donna interrupted again.

"Or time for another iced tea," Eric muttered quickly, though his face was conflicted.

"Sing to me, Eric," Donna suddenly ordered.

"Oh, I don't think-"

"Sing me a song!"

"Donna-"

Donna interrupted again, rather loudly, making a few other patrons glance their way, "Do it or I'll scream!"

Eric sang immediately, making Donna drunkenly bob her head, "Move it in, move it out! Shove it in it, shove it out! Disco Lady!"

* * *

"_God_," Donna muttered, bouncing her chair with every word, creating a loud noise, "It's _so-_" bounce, "_crowded_-" bounce, "in-" bounce, "_here._"

"Eric," She looked at him, pointing at the table, "Meet me under the table." She slid down her chair in a drunken manner, her eyes rolling up as she did.

Eric lifted his eyes in annoyance, standing from his chair, "Look no, Donna, Donna, no." He grabbed her arms, helping her stand, glancing around the restaurant for the waiter, "Waiter, waiter!"

"Okay, look," Eric said, "I'm gonna go get you some coffee, you stay here. And no going under the table... and no singing, alright?" Eric walked off, Donna drunkenly waving her hand up in a 'whatever' motion, loudly scooting her chair back up to the table.

She looked at the people behind her, "People, the chicken here is," she suddenly whispered, _"Excellent."_

She looked over just as Hyde entered the restaurant, catching sight of her as he made his way over.

"Oh my God, _Hyde!_" Donna exclaimed in surprise, smacking the guy behind her on the shoulder, pointing him in Hyde's direction, "Hey, Hyde's here!"

"Hey, Donna, uh..." Hyde mumbled, more nervous than he's ever been, "Where's Forman?"

"Coffee," Donna grinned.

Hyde sighed, hooking his sunglasses into the front of his shirt. "Look, Donna, I'm just gonna say this, alright? I have feelings for you, and I know you have feelings for me, too. And Forman's gonna give you his ring, and I hope before you take it, you think about..." He stopped, furrowing his brows in concentration as he tried to come up with the words.

Donna leaned forward real slowly, moving her face closer to Hyde's. She suddenly giggled very loudly, pressing her finger into the side of Hyde's nose, making Jackie grin at him, _"Beeeep!"_

Hyde stared at her oddly, and she suddenly swiped his glasses and put them on herself.

"Okay, Donna," Eric speed walked to the table, coffee in hand, "Here's your coffee."

"Hey, Eric!" Donna grinned, "Hyde's here! Heidi, Heidi, Heidi!"

"Hey, we're on a date, here," Eric said irritantly.

Hyde glared at him, "Yeah, man, well you shouldn't be because we're supposed to be at the library."

"If she wanted to be at the library, she'd be at the library!"

"Oh my God," Donna suddenly burst out, her voice a bit frantic.

Eric looked at her both nervously and frantically, "Oh my God, what's 'oh my God'?!"

"Oh my God!" Donna yelled, quickly standing, covering her mouth with her hand, and sprinted toward the back of the restaurant, presumably toward a bathroom.

"Oh my God!" Eric exclaimed, "Oh my _God_!" He looked back at Hyde, "Look, when my date's finished puking, you better not be here." He followed Donna toward the restrooms, and Hyde dejectedly sunk back into his chair.

He looked up, catching the waiter's eye as he walked passed their table.

"Excuse me, hi," Hyde smiled fakely, "Can I get this in a doggy bag, please? Thanks. Oh, and I'm in a hurry."

* * *

"Thanks for, uh..." Donna said awkwardly, "Holding my hair while I was, uh..."

"Oh," Eric shook his head, "Just... thanks for missing my shoes."

The two were sitting in the front of the Hub, Donna holding onto a coffee cup, Eric's jacket around her shoulders. She had sobered up after puking, and Eric drove her to the Hub after he paid the check, realizing that Hyde was long gone when he saw their table cleared of food.

"Well, I, uh..." Donna mumbled, "I guess I blew our big night."

"Oh, no. It's cool," Eric grinned teasingly, "I mean, I thought _I_ was gonna blow it and then you _totally_ blew it, so it's great."

Donna grinned back, "You know, by telling me I blew it, you basically just blew it."

Donna's smile suddenly faded, "Eric, I need to tell you something-"

"Donna, I need to tell you something, too," Eric interrupted, giving her a determined look, "Look, I was gonna give you my ring, but I've been thinking about it. Donna, I don't think we have feelings for each other. I think we thought that just because of our parents. I like you, but not like that. And... I was gonna give you my ring because I just couldn't stop thinking about this one girl, and... Donna, I can't use you like that. I can't. It's just not fair to you or me. Or Hyde, either."

Donna gave a small smile, "Thank you, Eric. I was gonna tell you the same thing. I... Eric, me and Hyde, we've..."

Eric gave her a patient smile, and Donna couldn't be happier that she chose him as a best friend. "I know, Donna. Just like me and Jackie, right?"

Donna gave him a surprised look.

"What? Who else was Jackie going to talk to?"

Donna laughed a little, happy this whole thing was finally done with. Happy that Hyde and Eric could still be friends, happy that she and Eric could still be friends.

Happy that she and Hyde could finally be happy.

* * *

Donna topped in her tracks, catching sight of Hyde shooting baskets in the Forman driveway. Eric had dropped her off a few blocks away; he had wanted to drive her all the way home, but she told him she needed to walk in order to gather her thoughts, thinking about what to tell Hyde. He accepted her decision before driving back to the Hub, wanting to gather his own thoughts about Jackie.

Donna nervously licked her lips before walking toward Hyde. Hearing the clanking of her heels, he turned to face her, holding the ball under his arm.

"So where's Forman's ring?" He mumbled, his expression blank.

"...I couldn't accept it... I'm sorry I skipped the library with you, but I figured I should tell Eric first, so..."

He looked at her for a moment, his face taking on one of realization before he tilted his head back with an, "Ahhh..." He looked at her, "And how'd he take that?"

"Good. Really good," Donna smiled.

"I figured. What, with him and Jackie, and all."

Donna gave him a surprised look.

"What?" Hyde grinned, "Forman's so obvious, man."

Donna laughed a little before her eyes caught something, her brows furrowing, "Is that our chicken?"

Hyde glanced back at the Styrofoam box sitting on the back of the basketball stand.

"Uh... yeah... sorry."

Donna laughed again, "Whatever."

A small pause.

"So-"

"Hyde, just shut up."

Hyde grinned a little, leaning down and capturing her lips, and she smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, his free hand resting on her waist.

Finally.

* * *

**And there we go! Hyde and Donna are finally together! :)**


End file.
